The Alliance
by HardBoiled
Summary: Rework of DOTM. The arrival of the Ark brings hope to the Autobots but also doom to humanity.
1. Chapter I

(Takes place instead of Dark of the Moon. I needed to rewrite the movie after ideas for kept popping up in my head and to try to get out of my writer's block with my other fics. Hope you like it.)

Several hundred years ago-Skies of Iacon, Cybertron

Ultra Magnus held onto his chair tight as the ship rocked from weapon impacts. The Decepticons were assaulting the city of Iacon once again and unfortunately, those traitorous scums were doing it just as the Ark was launching. Perhaps that was the main reason behind the assault, to stop the ship. The Decepticons had no idea what the Ark's mission was but neither did anyone onboard did save for one. Sentinel Prime, leader of the Autobots and one of the last of the Primes. He was the only one who knew what their destination and objective was.

Magnus wasn't sure what it was and he didn't care, he had a mission to complete. And according to Sentinel, it was of the utmost importance. He told all the Autobots in the briefing that this mission they were undertaking was essential for the survival of their race and stopping the war entirely. Magnus was both excited and angry at being chosen to join the crew. He was happy about joining the most important mission in the history of the war. But he was also upset as whom Sentinel Prime chose to lead the Autobots in his absence, Optimus.

Optimus Prime was a great warrior, one of the best but his compassion and feelings always brought him into conflict with Magnus. The two of them were generals, the two that Sentinel trusted more then anyone else but they were also opposites. Magnus always believed in placing the mission ahead of everything else. Optimus let his feelings get in the way of too many missions to count. At times, the Prime would compromise his assignment to save his fellow Autobots. While that was noble, this was war. They needed to win battles and the only way to do that was to complete your mission priorities.

"Sentinel, we've taken extensive damage to the starboard hull. We need to jump now," said Air Raid, manning the sensor console.

Sentinel sat in the center chair, shaking his head. "No, we must escape Cybertron's gravitational pull or it will comprise the space bridge. Our mission is too important," he said.

"Incoming Decepticon Seekers, they're launching missiles," said Prowl, manning the helm console.

"Good, more targets for me," said Cliffjumper, manning the weapons console. Ultra Magnus hated all this waiting, he would rather be out among the rest of his brothers battling the Decepticons on the ground but Sentinel selected him to join the Ark's and Magnus wasn't going to complain.

The whole bridge shook violently, that wasn't any missile impact. "Sir, Decepticon cannon battery has locked onto us. Our shields cannot take another shot like that," said Air Raid.

"Our left primary thrusters and five secondary thrusters are offline. We'll never be able to get out of range in time," said Prowl.

"Then we have no choice. Initiating jump," said Sentinel. One of his many inventions was a space bridge hyper drive. It allowed a space ship to jump instantly from one point in space and time to another. The problem was the calculations in making such a jump had to be precise or you might be a few years into the future or the past. Or a couple lights years off as well.

On the view screen, a display of lights shot in front of the ship. Space itself began to bend and distort, forming a wormhole for the Ark to pass through. "Entering wormhole in three…two…one," said Prowl. A sudden impact blast rocked the ship before they entered the swirling darkness of the wormhole.

"Sir, that last shot knocked us off course," said Prowl.

"Keep us steady. Maintain our heading," ordered Sentinel. The whole room began to shake, alarms going off all over the bridge.

"Sir, primary shielding is failing. Our secondary shielding is coming online but it won't be enough to compensate for the gravity distortions," said Air Raid.

"Divert all power to shielding. We will not fail our brothers or Cybertron," said Sentinel.

Present Day-Prypiat, Ukraine

Mirage focused his optics on the Decepticon posing as an old 1980s vehicle. He could hide all he wants but Mirage's energon sensors didn't lie. "Mirage to NEST One, we've definitely got some 'Cons in the area," he reported.

"Hold position and continue recon," came Lt. Colonel Lennox's voice over the com. Mirage groaned, he never did like taking orders from a human.

For the past several years, the Autobots aided the humans in hunting down whatever Decepticons remained on Earth. They had a few victories here and there but they always missed the big fish. Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave were the most wanted fugitives on the planet. Those three were the ones who called the shots and if they were killed, the 'Cons would scatter like roaches.

The 'Cons had set up areas for them to hide in and wait before being summoned for a mission. These safe zones were often difficult to find and the fact that they managed to find this one was a miracle. It made sense to set up here, the whole city was abandoned in 1986 due to its proximity to Chernobyl. No human activity allowed them to use the city without fear of discovery until now.

A complete sweep of the area revealed at least seven Decepticon protoforms. Protoforms were Transformers grown from experiments conducted by the 'Cons. They were far from as powerful and efficient as a real Transformer but put a few together and they can be a serious threat to any Autobot. But it wasn't the protoforms that caught Mirage's attention, but a tall transmission tower in the middle of the city.

"Looks like the 'Cons are guarding some sort of transmitter they buil,." reported Mirage.

_"That's strange. The Decepticons don't need a transmission relay to communicate with each other on this planet,"_ came Wheeljack's voice on the intercom.

"_What if they're calling for reinforcements from outside this system?"_ asked Sideswipe, the only other Autobot in the area. He was scouting the opposite side of the city.

"I'm not detecting any transmissions though," said Mirage.

_"Then it's not a beacon, maybe it's not a transmitter at all,"_ said Wheeljack.

"_Mirage, see if you can get a closer look but don't compromise your position,"_ ordered Optimus Prime. The thinking was simple. The Autobots and NEST were not going to attack this place, at least not yet. Not until more 'Cons show up or one of their big three commanders do.

Mirage moved slowly closer to the tower, using the various trees and buildings for cover. The overgrowth around the city allowed him to easily move undetected. "Optimus, I'm transmitting visuals of the tower. See if Wheeljack can figure out what it is." said Mirage.

_"Receiving…Hmm, I was right. That isn't a transmitter, it's a long range scanner,"_ said Wheeljack.

_"Well it's not a very good one considering we managed to enter the area undetected,"_ said Sideswipe.

Something caught Mirage's eye, one of the Decepticons was checking over the control terminal and seemed to be panicking. The rest of the 'Cons all transformed to their robot modes and quickly converged on the scanner. "Something's got them spooked. Optimus, please tell me the humans didn't launch a strike," said Mirage.

"_Negative, there's nothing in the air for miles,"_ said Optimus.

_"Hey, I've got new movement. Something's moving underground,"_ said Sideswipe. A wave of risen dirt moved along the barren streets, tearing up sidewalks and pavement. Whatever was moving underground, it had to be big. Mirage's prediction proved to be accurate when a massive wormlike drill machine bursted out of the Earth.

All the Decepticons quickly scattered as the driller slide beside the sensor, coming to a stop. _"What in the name of Primus is that?"_ asked Sideswipe. A one-eyed Decepticon emerged from the top of the machine, riding one of the driller's tentacles down to the ground.

"Optimus, I have a visual on Shockwave. Whatever's happening must be big if he's here," said Mirage.

_"Hold your position. We're on our way,"_ said Optimus.

* * *

><p>Shockwave checked over the data the Protoforms alerted him to. Gravitational distortions were detected and increasing. That meant whatever Megatron wanted them to wait for was finally coming. The Decepticon leader didn't specify what they were waiting for, not even his top commanders. Whatever was going on, Megatron was being extremely cautious. Something very rare for the master.<p>

"Shockwave to Megatron. Station six has detected increased gravitational anomalies in the atmosphere. They are slowly increasing and should be detectable to the Autobots within a matter of hours," reported Shockwave.

"_So it has finally arrived. None of this matters anymore. Keep me appraised of its progress,"_ said Megatron over the com. Strange, what did he mean by that? After everything Shockwave had done, surely Megatron could trust him with whatever plan has. He was far more trusting then Starscream. That blasted Seeker would stab Megatron in the back the first chance he got. Megatron only kept him around because he was one of the best fighters among the Decepticons.

Something then caught Shockwave's optic. A reflection among a group of nearby trees, they were being watched. He charged his particle cannon and fired, obliterating the earth fauna and knocking the Autobot spy into a nearby building. Shockwave recognized him. The Autobot scout Mirage. Shockwave turned to the Driller. "Feast," he said. The machine sped off, slithering towards its quarry.

* * *

><p>Mirage moaned as he got to his feet, the building behind him crumbling. He glanced up to that Driller machine charging right at him. "This is a bad day," he moaned before transforming into a Red Ferrari 458 Italia. He sped off as the Driller weaved in and out of the ground, destroying buildings and roads that get in its way. "Optimus, I could really use some assistance," said Mirage.<p>

* * *

><p>Sideswipe shot through the town in robot mode, his cannons blasting two protoforms as he passed by. He tossed one of his blades at Shockwave's back. Amazingly, the Decepticon commander turned and caught the blade inches from his face. "You'll pay for that," growled Shockwave, tossing the blade aside.<p>

The Decepticon lifted his cannon and fired away. Sideswipe swerved behind a building that was destroyed in a single shot. He continued moving around, strafing with his forearm blasters. Despite his size Shockwave could move incredibly fast, avoiding Sideswipe's attacks and bridging the gap between them. Sideswipe knew he couldn't take the 'Con on by himself.

He transformed into his Corvette Stingray form and speed off, shooting behind him with his exhaust cannons. "Kill him!" ordered Shockwave, sending the five remaining Protoforms after him. Sideswipe led them on a chase to the other side of town, knowing he had a better chance of killing these guys then Shockwave.

Then something in the sky catches Sideswipe's eye. He smiles and turns to face the 'Cons, transforming into his robot form. The 'Cons all stopped and aimed their weapons. "You're dead Autobot," said one of them.

"That's funny, I was going to say the same thing to you Decepticon," laughed Sideswipe.

Suddenly an energy blast passes overhead and hits a protoform, destroying it instantly. Another blast and another dead 'Con later, Optimus Prime in Jetfire mode flies by Sideswipe. Primes hand blades eject into his arms before he slices two 'Cons in half as he passes by. Prime then turned and fired his afterburners right in the last protoform's face, turning him into scrap. The Autobot leader turned to Sideswipe and shook his head.

"I could have taken them but watching you do it is much more entertaining." shrugged Sideswipe.

Optimus rolled his eyes. Prime then turned his attention behind him where Shockwave was approaching. Both Optimus and Sideswipe aimed their weapons at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Shockwave.

The ground behind him exploded as the Driller emerged from the Earth, holding Mirage in one of its tentacles. It held the Autobot right over its mouth. "My pet here relishes the taste of Autobot metal. And unless you want him to get his wish, I suggest you stand down," said Shockwave.

"Don't listen to him Optimus. Slag him!" yelled Mirage. A tentacle slapped him in the face, shutting him up.

Prime and Sideswipe growled as they lowered their weapons. "Wise decision," said Shockwave as he climbed onto the back of his large pet. The Driller tossed Mirage at the Autobots, knocking them all down. Shockwave laughed as his merged with the Driller before it went underground. All the Autobots got to their feet but Shockwave was long gone.

"You should have fried him Optimus. This was the first time we've seen Shockwave in months. Who knows when we'll get another chance," said Mirage.

"Not at the expense of your life. We'll get another chance with him again, of that I am certain," said Prime.

Prime activated his comlink. "Optimus to NEST, area cleared. Seven enemy KIA but Shockwave escaped," he reported.

_"Understood, any causalities?" _asked Lennox.

"Negative. Send in Wheeljack and a survey team, we need to know what the Decepticons were using this place for," said Prime.

(I have no idea the time between Megatron going after the AllSpark and when he was revived so I just decided a couple hundreds years was the time frame. Please review.)


	2. Chapter II

(A couple things. I hated Wheeljack's design in the movie and the fact that he was called Que and Mirage was called Dino. That's not happening here. Wheeljack will look like his old G1 appearance.)

A few hours later, the abandoned city of Prypiat was now hardly abandoned. Dozens of human soldiers and technicians searched the area building by building, looking for anything the Decepticons might have left behind. Wheeljack was concentrating on the sensor tower in the middle of the city. For something clearly important, it was strange that 'Cons wouldn't attempt to destroy it when they were discovered.

Optimus, Sideswipe, and Mirage converged on the tower. They just finished sweeping the area for anymore Decepticons and found nothing. "Anything?" Prime asked.

"Well, it is a high powered sensor. But it's not designed to detect energon or moving targets in the air. It's tuned to gravitational anomalies in the atmosphere," said Wheeljack, puzzled.

"Why would Megatron care about some anomalies?" asked Mirage.

"Maybe he's an idiot," chuckled Sideswipe.

"More likely it's something we're not seeing. Megatron wouldn't have this here unless it was important," said Prime.

"Wait a minute. The gravitational sensors just spiked. Something's happening," said Wheeljack. 

_"Optimus, STRATCOM detected an unidentified craft in the upper atmosphere. They said it just appeared without any warning and it's coming down in the North Pole,"_ said Lennox.

The four Autobots looked at it each other and knew what this meant. There was only one ship that they knew of that had a space bridge. "The Ark," whispered Wheeljack.

"Send us its projected crash landing. We must get to it before the Decepticons do," said Prime. 

_"Is it enemy reinforcements?"_ asked Lennox.

"Negative, it's friendlies," replied Prime.

* * *

><p>Megatron sat in his makeshift throne admiring the lack of organics among the Sahara Desert. The name Sahara means Desert, how appropriate the humans used the word twice for this area. He had just finished receiving a report from Soundwave that the Ark had arrived on Earth. Pacing back and forth in the sand was Starscream and his two followers Skywarp and Thundercracker. The three flyers were a deadly team and took out enough Autobots and humans to prove it.<p>

"Why are we waiting? We must launch an attack on that ship and make sure the Autobots do not increase their numbers," said Starscream.

"Yeah, we're cocked, locked, and ready to rock Megatron," said Skywarp.

"Yeah, I need to fill my Autobot termination quota," chuckled Thundercracker.

"Silence!" yelled Megatron. The three flyers shut their mouths instantly. "This changes everything. Have all of our forces withdraw from any current engagements. And they will avoid any further combat unless I say so." ordered Megatron.

"But Lord Megatron, why?" asked Skywarp.

Megatron glared at him, the flyer instantly took a few steps back. "If you wish to live long enough to find out, don't question my orders again," said the Decepticon leader.

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus moaned as he regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was the ship entering the wormhole then emerging in the atmosphere of a planet. He got to his feet and checked for survivors. Thankfully, everyone on the bridge seemed alive with minimal damage.<p>

He checked on Sentinel Prime who was coming back online. After a quick scan to make sure he had no serious damage, he moved onto Prowl, Cliffjumper, Air Raid, Silverbolt, Breakaway, and Warpath. Only one casualty, a support beam had impaled Hot Shot in the chest and destroyed his spark. It was horrible but the fact that so many survived the crash was a miracle.

"Report," said Sentinel, getting to his feet.

"Hot Shot's gone, the rest have minor damage," said Magnus.

"Check the rest of the ship for survivors. I will check the cargo," said Sentinel.

"Does the cargo have something to do with our mission?" asked Magnus.

Sentinel turned to the door. "Yes and Primus help us if it is lost," he said as he left the bridge.

Cliffjumper was the next one on his feet. "Tend to any injuries here, I will check the rest of the ship," said Magnus. Cliffjumper saluted and got to work.

Magnus exited the bridge and gasped when he stepped outside. The bridge was intact but the rest of the ship was in pieces scattered all across the frozen tundra they crashed on. "By the Matrix." said Magnus, they were luckier then he originally thought. He searched the wreckage for any further survivors but he found none. After finishing his sweep of the former engine room, Magnus decided to check on Sentinel. He found what was left of the cargo bay and discovered the secure vault in tact. The sound of movement confirmed that Sentinel was inside.

Magnus stepped inside to find the Autobot leader checking on a series of energon-powered pillars. It took him a moment to realize they were space gates. It was stunning to say the least, most space gates Magnus ever saw were the size of a building and the Ark's space gate was also quite large. These were almost handheld. "Any more survivors?" asked Sentinel, not taking his optics off his work.

"No sir. It appears only the bridge crew survived," said Magnus.

Sentinel paused for a moment then punched the nearby wall. "So many. They deserved better," he said.

"And all willing to go to the Inferno and back with you," pointed out Magnus. He also noticed a cube-shaped device that somewhat reminded Magnus of the AllSpark.

"Always the soldier." commented Sentinel as he got back to work.

"I should check on the others," said Magnus, heading back to the bridge. He stopped mid-way when his optics caught a fast moving object heading towards them.

"This is Ultra Magnus to all Autobots. Assume tactical positions immediately, we're about to have company," he said into his com. All the surviving Autobots dashed out of the bridge, drawing their weapons and taking cover among the wreckage. Magnus drew his magnetic hammer, his fusion cannon, and his multi-missile shoulder launchers.

"What could it be?" asked Prowl.

"Who cares? Let's slag it already," said Cliffjumper.

"Fire only on my mark," Magnus said, looking at Cliffjumper when he said that. The smaller Autobot grumbled something.

The object passed overhead without descending, perhaps they were just surveying the crash site. But there was no need for the Autobots to draw its attention. Then Magnus noticed several objects coming out of it, dropping towards the ground. "Take cover," said Magnus. Everyone quickly ducked down among the wreckage, hiding from plain sight.

A few seconds later, three Cybertronians slammed into the snow. A yellow one, a large black one, and a red one. "Drop your weapons!" yelled Magnus as he emerged along with the others, training their weapons on the strangers.

"Whoa hold your fire. We're Autobots," said the black one. That was impossible, there was no way an Autobot was this far away from Cybertron.

"Ironhide, is that you?" asked Warpath.

"WARPATH!" yelled Ironhide, overcome with joy. Warpath laughed and stepped forward, the two slammed fists together.

"It's been too long old friend," said Ironhide. The rest of the Autobots all lowered their weapons.

"What are you doing here? And why are you so far from Cybertron?" demanded Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus," whispered the red one, almost in awe.

The three strangers all saluted. "Autobots Ironhide, Mirage, and Bumblebee sir," said Ironhide.

Just then another Cybertronian came flying down from the sky and Magnus gasped at the sight. It was Optimus Prime. He had a jet pack and several new parts but it was him alright. He landed in-between the two groups. "Optimus!" yelled out Air Raid. The rest of the Autobots all cheered, except Magnus.

"I can't believe you're all here," said Optimus, almost overcome with joy.

"Prime, is that you?" asked Sentinel, emerging from the cargo bay.

Immediately Optimus, Ironhide, Mirage, and Bumblebee saluted. "Sentinel, it is good to you again," said Optimus.

Sentinel stepped forward, knowing something was wrong. "Optimus, what are you doing here? What has happened to Cybertron?" he asked.

Prime lowered his head, almost in shame. "Lost. It has become a barren wasteland no longer capable of sustaining life." he said.

That hit the Autobots deeper then any weapon could. "No," said Air Raid, collapsing against the ground. Breakaway and Cliffjumper dropped to their knees. Prowl, Warpath, and Silverbolt were stunned, speechless. Sentinel leaned against the wreckage, just as devastated as all of them were.

Magnus was at a loss for words. His home was destroyed. How could this have happened? He asked himself. He glared at Optimus. "How could you let this happen?" Magnus yelled. He leaped forward and tackled Optimus to the ground. He punched away like a rapid animal, screaming in fury before Warpath and Ironhide managed to pull him off. Magnus shoved them aside.

"Magnus enough!" yelled Sentinel, jumping in front of him before he could reach Optimus again.

"Cybertron was your responsibility! Your command! This is your fault!" screamed Magnus. Sentinel shoved him away. "That's enough! Walk it off!" yelled Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Sentinel watched Ultra Magnus walk off. He was in pain but his focus of that pain was just misplaced. Optimus got to his feet, his pride more hurt then his body. Sentinel could see it in his optics, Magnus's words stung him deeply. Optimus blamed himself.<p>

"Prime, a word in private please," suggested Sentinel, leading Optimus off to the side and away from the others. "How long has Cybertron been abandoned?" asked Sentinel.

"A long time," said Optimus.

"The space bridge we used to travel here was unstable. It must have sent us forward in time," said Sentinel, piecing it all together. That was an unfortunate risk with space bridge technology. Transporting matter from one point in the universe to another was easy but through time was dangerous and has never been attempted. Controlling when you emerged was impossible to control if anyone tried.

"We've taken refuge here, living among the humans who inhabit this world," said Optimus.

"Prime, our mission was to find the AllSpark. A source inside the Decepticons said that Megatron found it on this planet. That is why it was top secret. I couldn't take the chance that the Decepticons might find out about our mission and stop us. Do you have any clue as to where it might be?" asked Sentinel.

"I'm sorry old friend. The AllSpark was destroyed so that Megatron could not have it," said Optimus.

Sentinel sighed and turned away. "Then all of this was for nothing," he said.

"We should leave soon, there's no telling how long before the Decepticons come," said Optimus.

Sentinel nodded and Optimus turned to the others. "Autobots transform and prepare to roll out," he ordered. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms. "We have transportation waiting for us. There is much you need to know," said Optimus.

(Not action packed but things are moving along. Please review.)


	3. Chapter III

(GodoftheSeas21, wasn't aware of the copyright problem so thanks for the info. Also thanks to SunlightOnTheWater for pointing out my spacing problems. I'll try to avoid that in the future.)

Sentinel and Optimus led the Autobots on a convoy through the snow-covered fields with Ultra Magnus in the back. The two Primes were a little distance further away from the others so they could converse in private. Ironhide, Warpath, and Prowl all carried Sentinel's pillars on their backs.

Optimus spent most of the trip to the nearest airfield explaining what happened on Cybertron, how it was abandoned, when they came here and allied with the humans, their battles with the Decepticons and the death of the Fallen. "With the Fallen defeated and no energon for them to use to raise anymore Protoforms, their numbers have been significantly reduced. Engagements have become less frequent but the threat remains. As long as Megatron and his army are here, no one is safe," said Optimus.

"You give yourself too little credit. Destroying that traitorous Prime and defeating the Decepticons so many times is no small achievement. You have done well," said Sentinel.

"I only wish I could have done better, then Cybertron may not have been lost," said Optimus.

"Don't listen to Magnus. He was just upset and didn't really believe those words. I only hope you don't believe them," said Sentinel.

They came to a stop at an old landing stripe where three C-130s were waiting along with Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps and several Special Forces of NEST. The Autobots came to a halt and transformed into their robot forms. "Wow, that's a lot of badass metal," commented Epps.

"Sergeant, I'd like to introduce you to the newest additions to the Autobots. Prowl, Cliffjumper, Air Raid, Silverbolt, Breakaway, Warpath, and Ultra Magnus." said Optimus, pointing to each one individually as he called out their names. "And this is our leader, Sentinel Prime," continued Optimus.

That comment caught Epps and the rest of the humans off guard. "Leader?" asked Epps.

"I assumed command of the Autobots only after Sentinel and the Ark went missing. Now that it has been found, I'm relinquishing command of the Autobots back to him," said Optimus.

Epps was silent for a moment before saying, "It's nice to meet you."

"Human, I understand that a treaty exists between our races. I wish to have a copy of it for review and I want Optimus and Ultra Magnus to ride with me on the same machine," said Sentinel. All the Autobots nearly gasped, knowing that was a powder keg.

"Okay," said Epps, not really understating what was going on.

"Then we should leave this place," said Sentinel, walking towards the plane. Not so much as another glance at any of the humans.

"Nice to meet you too," mumbled Epps. Sentinel could have been kinder to the human but he had a lot to take in after all that has happened. "And just what exactly is the big deal between you and that other guy riding together?" Epps asked.

"He attacked me," said Optimus.

"With friends like that, who need Decepticons?" commented Epps.

* * *

><p>The trip to NEST Headquarters in Area 51 was a long and awkward one. Optimus and Magnus sat on opposite sides of the cargo compartment. The only other Autobots there were Sentinel, Ironhide, and Warpath. The latter two volunteered to be here since no one else wanted to and just in case Magnus attacked Optimus again.<p>

The two Autobot generals sat in silence, none saying a word to each other. "So, how has things been with you?" Warpath asked Ironhide to break the silence.

"So and so. Less Decepticons mean less target practice unfortunately," replied Ironhide.

"Hmm, that wasn't a problem back on Cybertron. Sometime there would be miles of 'Cons all rushing around…" laughed Warpath before realizing that mentioning Cybertron started stirring up looks from Optimus and Magnus. "I'll shut up now," said Warpath.

"Sir, shouldn't you say something? Try and get them to talk to each other?" Ironhide asked Sentinel.

"It's not that simple. There are a lot of things unresolved between the two of them. They're going to have to solve this themselves," replied Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Lt. Colonel Lennox was a little surprised on the reports they got. Eight new Autobots had arrived on the planet, including Optimus's former commander and mentor Sentinel. Having so many new Autobots wasn't a problem for him, it was Sentinel. Optimus said that his former mentor was taking command of the Autobots and that posed a little problem for Lennox. It's not that he didn't trust him, it's just that Lennox had worked with Optimus for years and developed a level of trust and understanding with him. But this Sentinel was a complete stranger to him and now the Autobots were going to be taking orders from him. Any Autobot that arrived on Earth before always took orders from Optimus but this was the first time Optimus was taking orders from someone else.<p>

It was dark when the C-130s landed on schedule at Edwards Air Force Base. Funny how conspiracy buffs were always saying the US Government had aliens here and now they do. Ratchet, Arcee, Jolt, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, and the Twins (Skids and Mudflap) all waited near the runaways.

"Man, this is it. The big guy himself is here on Earth. Now Megs and the Deceptipunks are really screwed now," said Skids.

"Be quiet you two and be on your best behavior. Sentinel Prime deserves nothing less," warned Ratchet.

The back of the cargo planes opened and a large red Autobot stepped out first. Instantly all the Aubobots all stood up straight and slightly bowed their heads. Lennox guessed that it was their version of a salute. Optimus never wanted anyone to salute him and so the Autobots never used it. This Autobot was obviously Sentinel Prime.

"Sentinel Prime I assume. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Lennox, I'm the liaison between the Autobots and our government," said Lennox, introducing himself.

"Yes, Optimus mentioned you. He considers you a friend and worthy ally," said Sentinel. He then turned to face the waiting Autobots. "My friends, I come to you now with a heavy heart. Optimus has led you honorably and worthy of the name Prime. I accept command now only because it is my duty and I cannot forsake it. I hope I will be as good an example of leadership as Optimus is," said Sentinel. The Autobots began introducing themselves one by one to Sentinel as Optimus and the others disembarked from the planes.

"He's an…interesting character," said Lennox to Optimus. Sentinel barely even acknowledged Lennox's presence and he could understand that the Autobot wanted to talk to his old comrades but he could at least said nice to meet you.

"Sentinel has been through a lot. I apologize if he seems rude," said Optimus. Lennox then noticed a large white and blue Autobot moving away from the rest. He was about to call out when Optimus stopped him. "No, I will talk with him." said the Autobot. Optimus walked after him as Ironhide, Epps, and a green Autobot Lennox didn't recognize approached him.

"What's with the big guy wondering off?" asked Lennox.

"That's Ultra Magnus. One of the greatest warriors in Autobot history and one of our most renowned generals," said Ironhide.

"And he also attacked Optimus," pointed out Epps.

"He what?" asked Lennox, sure he heard wrong.

"Well it's a complicated situation. The two of them were like brothers at one point. Then the war happened and the two began to butt heads a lot. If you ask me, Magnus has always resented the fact that Optimus was born into leadership while he worked his way up the ranks," said the red Autobot.

"Oh, where are my manners? Colonel Lennox, meet one of my old sparring partners back on Cybertron, Warpath," said Ironhide.

Warpath lowered his head in respect. "Ironhide told me what you did to Blackout. You've got a lot of guts human and I admire that," he said.

"Yeah well, I don't plan on really trying that particular stunt again," said Lennox.

"Well if you ever change your mind, let me know. I'll gladly help out," said Warpath.

"Cool!" yelled an Autobot to the side. Three of them were inspecting the new F-35s that just arrived. "Let's try it out," one of them said to the other. The three scanned the fighters, transformed into them, and flew off.

"Hey! They can't just…Oh forget it," said Lennox, knowing they wouldn't be able to hear him anyways.

"Those were Air Raid, Breakaway, and Silverbolt. Don't worry, they shouldn't cause too much trouble," said Ironhide. That didn't really make Lennox feel any better.

"If you ask me, it's about time we got some flyers." said Epps.

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus found a place to sit alone behind a hanger. For the past few hours, he felt hollow. Protecting Cybertron was his sole reason for living and he lost it. Correction, he never even got a chance to lose it. One moment he saw it as they went through that wormhole and the next moment, it was gone forever. Magnus held up his fusion cannon and stared into the barrel, contemplating ending it all.<p>

He heard someone approaching but didn't bother to look up. He already knew who it was. "I realize you must blame me for what happened and I understand," said Optimus.

"I don't blame you Prime, I blame myself," said Magnus.

"What happened to Cybertron was not your fault. Even if you were there, nothing would have changed," said Optimus.

"I could have died there, resting in peace forever on its surface. I swore an oath to defend Cybertron with my life and I've failed," said Magnus, still staring at his cannon.

"Cybertron is gone but this world needs you now. You fought with honor and distinction and the Autobots and humans could use your help. No matter how I felt about your decisions in the past, I always respected you. And I always considered you a Prime, no matter what you born as," said Optimus.

That Prime comment was certainly one of the greatest compliments Magnus had ever received. He always wanted to be one of the great Primes who could lead the Autobots to a better future. But Primes were born, not made. It was a dream he could never achieve. "Will you join us brother?" asked Optimus, holding out his hand. Magnus stared at it for a moment before taking it as Optimus helped him to his feet.

(Nice little bonding between Optimus and Magnus. I found that I could type out this story much easier and faster then I could with any of my other fics. Probably the childhood love of Transformers. Reviews are always nice.)


	4. Chapter IV

(As always I appreciate the reviews and yes, they do help.)

Inside the massive main hanger, Lennox nervously waited as Director of National Intelligence Charlotte Mearing arrived and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs General Morshower was waiting via telecom. Having a new leader among the Autobots created quite a stir among the higher echelon of the US Government. Hours before, Lennox was pressed on any information he had on Sentinel but he could only give them what little he was told by the Autobots. The higher ups were always nervous when someone new was assuming power in another country so a new leader for the Autobots probably made them pull their hair out.

All of the Autobots assembled inside, except for the three flyers that were still doing stunts at thirty thousand feet above the base. Hopefully the base commander wouldn't go completely ballistic over that. Optimus and Magnus were standing next to each and not killing each other so that's a start.

"Before we begin, there is something I must do," said Optimus. His chest piece opened up and he pulled out the Matrix of Leadership. "Whoever leads us must wield the Matrix. That was the custom of the Primes that preceded us and now that it has been found here on Earth, we will continue that tradition," he continued before handing it over to Sentinel. All the new Autobots stared at the object in complete awe.

"I do not know what to say Optimus, only that this is the greatest honor one has ever bestowed upon me," said Sentinel, as opened his chest plates and placed the Matrix inside.

"Yes yes, this is all really nice and all but we have pressing matters here," said Mearing.

"General Morshower, Director Manning, I want to introduce you to the new leader of the Autobots Sentinel Prime," said Lennox. Sentinel looked down at Manning and didn't seem the gentle type that Optimus did. He did give off an aura of strength and someone not to be messed with.

"I've had time to go over our treaty. I understand you have been using Autobots in covert missions against your own people?" asked Sentinel, though it was more of an accusation then a question.

Lennox groaned and turned to Bumblebee who shrugged as if to say sorry. "Covert ops? The Autobots engage only Decepticons and do not get involved in conflicts…" Mearing tried to say.

"Your people may lie to you but my Autobots do not lie to me," said Sentinel.

Mearing turned to the view screen where General Morshower looked very uncomfortable. "The decision to carry out those operations was done by the Autobots. They planned and coordinated the missions themselves. It was their choice to do so," said Morshower.

"Funny how I'm just now finding this out," said Mearing, glaring at Lennox.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" asked Sideswipe. Sentinel nodded his head. "The humans brought these matters to our attention and we volunteered to solve them. We were never forced to do anything against our will," he continued.

Sentinel turned back to the humans. "We are refugees, survivors of a war that claimed almost our entire race. And yet, you would have us detained on military bases where we need permission to leave and carry out missions that benefit you," accused Sentinel.

"What's he doing?" Ratchet whispered to Jolt. The blue Autobot shrugged, just as confused as the rest of the Autobots.

"What's his problem?" Lennox asked Epps.

"I don't know but that guy really rubs me the wrong way," replied Epps.

"That's not true. The Autobots come and go all the time, we just need to know where they're going," said Morshower.

"I did not fight for freedom from the Decepticons only to become slaves to someone else," said Sentinel, starting to get angry. The situation was getting tense with most of the NEST soldiers near the Autobot leader starting to back away. Optimus stepped forward and touched Sentinel's shoulder.

"Sentinel please calm down, this is no way to treat the humans. They are allies and we are their guests," said Optimus.

"Yes, you're here with the permission of our government. And you want to say here, you've got to follow the rules," said Mearing.

"I will overlook your tone only if you listen closely. The Autobots will never solve one of your human conflicts again. We are not machines for you to use, we are sentient beings and we will no longer be your garbage collectors," said Sentinel.

"But sir…" Arcee started to protest.

"I did not give you permission to speak." said Sentinel, silencing her. The Autobots were stunned and so was Lennox. He had never seen any Autobot act like this. "I also understand that Optimus has agreed to help you develop weaponry with Cybertronian technology," said Sentinel.

"Yes sir, I've been working to create weapons the humans can use against the Decepticons. Other then explosive weaponry, all infantry based weapons are essentially useless against the 'Cons," explained Wheeljack.

"I'm rescinding that agreement." said Sentinel.

"What?" yelled Mearing. The other humans were just as outraged as she was.

"Sentinel, I've had mixed feelings about this before but I trust these humans. I could not just let them go into battle with the Decepticons unprepared," said Optimus.

"They could use these weapons against us. I won't allow that," said Sentinel.

"We had an agreement. You can't just back out whenever you feel like," said Mearing. Sentinel ignored her comments.

"I'm adding a new request to our treaty. I'm demanding a section of land whether it is an island or anything where we may claim as our own. It will be sovereign territory for us and free from any of your so called obligations," said Sentinel.

"That is outrageous!" yelled Mearing. The Autobots began to whisper among themselves.

"We're finished here," said Sentinel who turned and walked away.

"Hey, we're not done here!" shouted Mearing. Sentinel transformed into a Cybertronian vehicle and remained stationary. "Do you hear me? I said we're not done!" Mearing continued to shout as she approached Sentinel. The Autobot leader remained still and silent, not reacting to her at all. Lennox supposed that was the Autobot version of the cold shoulder.

"You're not going to get anything else from him. He's made up his mind," said Ultra Magnus, indifferent to the whole situation.

"Well you better tell him to unchanged his mind," said Mearing. Magnus leaned down and glared at the human.

"I don't take orders from you human," spat Magnus.

"Easy Magnus," said Optimus, calming him down.

Manning was shouting at Optimus while Lennox approached Sideswipe and Mirage. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this before," said Sideswipe.

"I've seen Sentinel angry before but nothing like this," agreed Mirage.

"You better talk to him!" yelled Mearing to Optimus before storming out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the newly arrived Autobots began finding vehicles to scan and imitate. Prowl: Carbon E7 police car, Cliffjumper: Saleen S281 Ford Mustang, Warpath: M1128 Mobile Gun System, and Ultra Magnus: 2009 Peterbilt 587 Semi-Truck. The Aerialbots kept their F-35s forms and Sentinel chose a Rosenbauer Panther Fire Truck.<p>

Things were tense between the Autobots and the humans. Sentinel's demands created a political hailstorm with the Pentagon and White House being furious. Optimus told Lennox to let him talk to Sentinel and hopefully calm him down before any further communication with their government.

"Sentinel, can you come with me? I want to show you something," said Optimus.

"Of course Prime, lead the way," replied Sentinel. The two transformed into their vehicle modes and left the base. Optimus led his mentor along the highways and through several nearby to see how the humans live. The two stopped in the desert outside Las Vegas.

"The humans are most ingenious," said Sentinel.

"They are more like us then you think," said Optimus.

"And that is what worries me," commented Sentinel, looking out among the horizon.

"You can't judge them all based on the actions of others, anymore then anyone then someone should judge every Cybertronian just because of the actions of Megatron and his follower," said Optimus.

"Regardless of their actions, their priorities can no longer be ours. Without the AllSpark our race cannot continue and for all we know, we may be the last surviving Autobots. Everyone of us now is too invaluable to lose. We cannot risk anyone for the humans' problems," said Sentinel.

"I understand that. But this planet is our home and it is our duty to protect it from both the Decepticons and humans who are a threat to others," said Optimus.

"That is noble but the humans of this single government are exploiting us Optimus. I want refuge from all human conflicts and problems. A place where the Autobots will safe from that and hopefully, a chance to try and rebuild our race," said Sentinel.

"The humans can help us accomplish that by working with them. Demanding things like you did won't get you anything," said Optimus.

"I will try in the future to be more considerate of their feelings but my decision is final. I will not permit any further military aide against their own conflicts and no exchange of weapons technology," said Sentinel.

"If that is your decision then I will stand by it. We should return," said Optimus.

"You go on ahead, I want to see this world a little more. I'm placing you in charge until I get back," said Sentinel.

"Yes sir," said Optimus before transforming into his vehicle mode and driving off.

* * *

><p>Megatron waited on his throne with only the small Brains working on his face. The Decepticons were all waiting for his signal before doing anything else, despite their reservations. He was about to make the biggest gamble he's ever done. The others wouldn't understand if they knew. He was doing this not just for the greater good of the Decepticons but for Cybertron. That is, if this works.<p>

"You said this would be finished by now," grunted Megatron.

"Hey, your face takes a little longer then your memories. I'm a computer programmer, not an architect," complained Brains. Megatron flicked him off. "Hey! That hurt!" yelled Brains.

Then the Decepticon leader picked up the transmission, the signal he's been waiting for. He transformed into his jet form and flew off, his mind set on what had to be done.

* * *

><p>Sentinel waited in the open field before his optics caught something flying towards him. It was about time he showed up. Megatron transformed mid-air and landed on his feet. "Well it has certainly been a long time," said Megatron.<p>

"Indeed. You were supposed to safeguard the AllSpark until I arrived," said Sentinel.

"Things did not go as planned," said Megatron.

"So I gathered. The Fallen and I were supposed to bring the AllSpark back to Cybertron together," said Sentinel.

"Optimus foiled all of that," said Megatron.

"Did you expect any less from him? This war has gone on long enough," replied Sentinel.

"I agree. Does our original agreement still stand?" asked Megatron.

"Obviously it will need to change. Without the AllSpark, we have no means of continuing our race. I've tried to recreate it but my efforts are pointless," said Sentinel.

Megatron reached into his shell and pulled something out, a small metallic fragment. "Will a fragment of the AllSpark help?" the Decepticon asked.

Sentinel took it out of Megatron's hand. He studied the small designs, his hope realized once again. "Yes. If I merge this fragment with my own design to jump start its energy, use the Matrix of Leadership to power it, then it just might work," said the Prime.

"Then we can recreate our race and our world. Together," said Megatron. He held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Sentinel didn't even hesitate to shake the Decepticon's hand. "The Autobots and Decepticons will be shall one again," said Sentinel.

(The ending is why I called the fic The Alliance. It refers to the alliance between Sentinel Prime and Megatron. But I hated that in the movie Sentinel just shot Ironhide in the back and defected to the Decepticons and that the 'Cons just accepted his leadership. I half expected them all to shoot Sentinel when he took over in the film. This Sentinel is much craftier as you'll see. I'm going to fix some things on the old chapters before I post Chapter 5.)


	5. Chapter V

(Answerthecall, I was only rewriting to fix some mistakes I noticed in the earlier chapters. Sam and Carly will be in it but with the whole dark side of the moon angle removed from this story, they're just not as important or not important yet.)

Ultra Magnus sighed as he moved away from yet another group of humans walking in his direction. They were probably just walk past him but he preferred to keep his distance from these fleshlings. Optimus Prime could tolerate them but he was the diplomat. Ultra Magnus preferred letting his weapons do all the talking for him and he loved when Decepticons were on the receiving end of his kind of diplomacy.

Optimus encouraged him to leave the base and explore the area beyond its confines. But Magnus decided to stay. He had no interest in meeting any humans or exploring this world. He accessed the Internet and shifted through the human's history. So violent and bloody, it was a wonder why Optimus would work with these creatures in the first place. Perhaps he wishes to save them from themselves.

"Stop talking through that electromagnetic wave receiver and start talking squirt," Cliffjumper said to Bumblebee. Cliffjumper was a pain in the bolts, he loved to defy authority and lived to drive everyone around him insane. But when Decepticons are attacking, he's exactly the bot you want watching your back.

Bumblee started playing a song "I'm not alright. I'm broken inside. I'm broken inside." (by the band Sanctus real)

"What's wrong with you? Afraid a few words are going to kill ya? Or are you giving me the silent type? What, am I not good enough to hear your voice?" said Cliffjumper. Bumblebee was about to say something when Cliffjumper busted up laughing. "I'm just messing with ya. I like you," he said, giving Bumblebee a hard pat on the back. Bumblebee looked at Magnus with pleading eyes as if to say help.

Ultra Magnus decided not to get involved and kept moving along. Some yelling inside the main hangar caught his attention. Deciding to investigation, he walked inside to find Prowl yelling at the humans. The fleshlings were surrounding the Pillars that the Autobots brought back with them from the Ark.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on them! Sentinel Prime gave me explicate orders not to let anyone touch them," said Prowl, keeping the humans away. Prowl was one of the most loyal and dedicated soldier that Magnus had ever served with. The Autobot lived and breathed duty and honor. If he was given an order to go on a suicide mission, he wouldn't even hesitate to do it.

"What's going on here?" demanded Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, these humans are demanding that I hand over the Pillars," said Prowl.

"We have our orders too. That technology of yours is giving off high readings of energon. Anyone with an energon sensor will be able to detect them hundreds of miles in any direction," said the human leader.

"We cannot let these fall into Decepticon hands," said Magnus. He knew that Prowl wouldn't just let the humans take them even if Magnus ordered him to. Sentinel's orders superseded his own. "Sentinel ordered you to guard them but he didn't say where. If the humans take this to one of their vaults, you could simply go with them and remain there until Sentinel discharges you from your assignment," suggested Magnus.

"That…is a good point sir. Very well humans, lead the way," said Prowl, picking up the pillars. Magnus knew that they had to get along with the humans for the moment so best not to start any conflicts. He turned to see Optimus standing at the entrance.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Magnus, though he already knew the answer.

"Long enough. You handled that quite nicely," said Optimus.

"If we are to be allies, it is best to avoid conflicts whenever possible," said Magnus. He couldn't say the same thing about Sentinel. Their leader was unrelenting in his demands to the humans. Though brazen, Magnus respected him for going what he thought was best for the Autobots.

"I hope the next meeting between Sentinel and the human leaders follows suite," said Optimus.

"Optimus you know that once Sentinel makes up his mind, it's virtually impossible to change. He's stubborn, always has been," said Magnus. The human Lennox approached the two.

"Any news on Decepticon movement?" Optimus asked the human.

"No, it's strange. All of our reports of sightings indicated the Decepticons were avoiding conflict all together and fleeing when discovered," said Lennox.

"Something's wrong. The Decepticons wouldn't purposely withdraw on such a massive scale unless Megatron is up to something," said Optimus.

"White House Chief of Staff Galloway wants to speak with you Optimus," Lennox said awkwardly. Magnus guessed that whoever this Galloway was that he was have been a miserable being if his own humans were disgusted at even mentioning his name.

"Isn't that the human Ironhide said to use asshole repellent spray to get rid of?" asked Magnus.

"I wish it was that simple," groaned Optimus. Cleary Ironhide wasn't jesting about how irritating this Galloway was.

"Well good luck with that," said Magnus who had no intention of getting involved in this.

* * *

><p>Sentinel returned to base around dawn. It was strange that so many long-haired fleshlings dressing up as large-eyed grey humanoids congregated outside the first gate. After two more fences and miles away from those strange humans, Sentinel was back at Area 51.<p>

He had no time to waste, he had to get started working right away. But before he did, he needed to find Arcee. He transformed to his robot mode and traveled to the training hanger where the small Autobot was practicing combat drills with the humans. "Arcee. A moment please?" he asked.

"Let's take five boys," she said to the humans. The feminine Autobot was had two other counterparts Chroma and Elita One but those two were destroyed in the fight in Egypt.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was angry and took some of it out on you," said Sentinel.

"Think nothing of it sir. I spoke without permission," said Arcee.

"Yes, Optimus kept things loosely while he was in charge. But I didn't know that and I shouldn't have yelled at you for it," said Sentinel.

"Water under the bridge sir," said Arcee. Sentinel frowned, he didn't understand the meaning. "It's a human saying. It means we're good. By the way, Optimus is waiting for you in the primary hangar," said Arcee.

"Thank you, dismissed," said Sentinel. Arcee saluted and returned to the humans. He moved across the airfield to the large hangar where he found Optimus talking (and being annoyed) at some human on the large telecom screen.

"I don't know how things worked back on your planet but here, you don't get to change treaties whenever you feel like it," said the human.

The human Lennox saw Sentinel entering and quickly moved into view of the screen. "Mister Galloway, I'd like to introduce you to the leader of the Autobots Sentinel Prime," he said.

Sentinel walked up beside Optimus. "I'll take it from here Optimus."

"Oh good, I was sick of talking to your mouthpiece." said Galloway. Sentinel got the impression that this particular fleshling was what the humans refer to as an asshole.

"And I am sick of my Autobots being disrespected by the likes of your kind. They have saved your species too many times to count and yet they are nothing but machines to you. Perhaps I should contact the Chinese or Russians and see if they can be more accommodating," said Sentinel. He turned to leave to make his point clear.

"Wait! Alright, I'll talk with the President and see if we can come to an agreement," said Galloway, his tone quickly changing. Sentinel hated these games of politics and refused to play them. Either he got what he wanted or he would go somewhere else to get it.

"You do that and don't show your face to me again until you do," said Sentinel.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sentinel called every Autobot to an assembly inside the primary hangar. The bots gathered all around with Lennox the only human inside. Optimus managed to convince Sentinel to let him inside to be an observer. But the condition was that he kept his mouth shut.<p>

"My brothers. The leaders of this nation had agreed to my request for sovereign territory," said Sentinel. His eyes lite, creating a holographic map of the planet. Lennox saw Optimus do this more then once but it was still pretty cool. The map zoomed in between the Gulf of Mexico and Atlantis Ocean, stopping on an island. "This is an island in the Florida Keys. It was home to a naval base that was decommissioned years ago. The base will provide the materials and shelter we require to begin building a colony," he continued.

Some of the Autobots seemed happy but others like Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mirage, and Arcee looked differently. Lennox understood how they felt. He spent five years with some of these guys, going to hell and back with them, and Lennox had troubles with his own family so he found the Autobots to be a kind of surrogate family that took him in. Now they were all leaving.

"I understand some of you have been working with the humans a long time and consider many of them here to be your friends. Make no mistake, we are not forsaking them. Our cooperation in combating the Decepticons will continue but we must look to the future. We must build try to rebuilt our race. Even if it is a slim chance, we must take it," said Sentinel.

"Permission to speak sir?" asked Optimus. Sentinel nodded. "I would like to request to stay among the humans. We should have a representative here to speak for us. I volunteer for that assignment," said Optimus.

"That makes sense I suppose. Very well Optimus," said Sentinel.

"Hey! Can I stay too?" asked Skids. Ironhide hit him in the back of the head. "OW!" yelled Skids.

"Should have kept your mouth shut moron," said Mudflap

"Both of you shut up," groaned Ironhide. He was in a bad mood. The Autobot had been working with Lennox and the rest of NEST for five years, much longer then the twins. If anybody hated leaving, it was him.

"Gather whatever belongings you have here. We leave in two Earth standard hours. Dismissed," said Sentinel. The Autobots saluted and headed towards the exit. Sentinel moved towards Lennox. The Autobot leader was somewhat unpredictable and made Lennox a little nervous.

"The five pillars we retrieved, I want them back," said Sentinel.

Lennox mustered his courage and said, "I'm sorry but orders from the Joint Chiefs. The pillars will remain in maximum storage for the time being."

Sentinel leaned down, putting his face much too close to Lennox's comfort. "I will discuss this with your leaders later," Sentinel said with a hint of venom in his words.

Lennox breathed a sigh of relief when the Autobot leader left. He turned and intercepted Optimus on his way out. "Optimus I know that he's your friend and that you respect him but I have to say it, I don't like Sentinel," Lennox told him.

"He has changed since I last saw him on Cybertron. He was once the noblest Autobot I have ever known but losing his home and almost all of his people has affected him. Hopefully once the Autobots are all relocated, his demeanor towards humans will improve," said Optimus.

Lennox didn't believe that. There was something in Sentinel's eyes that was different from any other Autobot. Some of the bots Lennox had met dislike humans at times but Sentinel was the first Autobot who was disgusted by them. That was the look Lennox saw in his eye.

"Lennox," said Ironhide as he and Warpath joined him while Optimus left. "I really hate goodbyes so I'm not going to say it. This is just see you later," said Ironhide. Lennox couldn't believe it but it looked like Ironhide was starting to cry. "And I'm not crying," added the Autobot though not very convincingly.

"I'm gonna miss you too," said Lennox. He was going to miss all these guys. Well, except maybe the Twins.

"And don't think you've gotten off human. You and I are going to kick some Decepticon metal together one of these days," joked Warpath. Lennox had to admit, he was starting to like this guy. No wonder he was buddies with Ironhide.

"Until next time," said Ironhide, giving Lennox a human military salute. Lennox found himself smiling as he saluted back.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the Autobots assembled on the runways where three C-130s were ready to take them to their new home. Meanwhile, Epps was saying his last goodbyes to some of the closest friends he's had for the past few years.<p>

"Farewell Sergeant. I hope our paths cross again in the near future," said Ratchet.

"You take care of them," said Epps, giving him a nod.

"Thanks for lending me Grand Theft Auto IV. I'll get it back to you the next time we meet," said Arcee. Epps found it humorous that she loved that game so much.

"Keep it, I'm sure they'll make another one," said Epps.

Bumblebee started crying tears of oil. He lifted up his hand and did the Vulcan hand symbol. "Live long and prosper," he said with sound clips of Spock. Epps tried to do the same but couldn't get his fingers to spread properly.

"Same to you big fella," said Epps.

"We're all set. Farewell Optimus. We will contact you once we arrive at our new home," said Sentinel. Optimus bowed his head then Sentinel and the others headed onto the planes.

"Goodbye my friends," Epps heard Optimus whisper. If he didn't know any better, he was pretty sure the big guy was going to cry. Of all the Autobots, Optimus was the best at concealing his emotions. Especially when he was sad or terrified. The Autobots always looked up to him for guidance and the sight of a confident Optimus gave them hope. Now for the first time, Epps saw some of Optimus's façade start to fade.

(I'm probably going to need some more time to type the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review.)


	6. Chapter VI

Three Months Later-Florida Keys

"Bishop to G5," said Ironhide. Playing chess with Lennox via the internet was hardly the Autobot's version of entertainment but it was the only thing he could do at the moment. Sentinel led them to the naval base and the Autobots managed to construct a base for themselves in no time. Problem was that Ironhide was a soldier and for the moment, they didn't really need soldiers.

Wheeljack was constantly doing things right and left. It was a wonder the Autobot didn't go insane with the projects he was working on. Long range energon sensors, anti-aircraft defenses, Teletran 1 AI Core, the list went on and on. Ironhide was the direct opposite. He was called whenever they needed heavy lifting but other then that, he really didn't do much.

"Queen to D3. Checkmate," said Lennox. Ironhide groaned, he never was really good at this game. "Care to go again? It's not like either one of us have anything better," asked Lennox. The human had it just as bad. With all the Autobots gone, he was assigned to some desk job at the Pentagon. He hated his new posting as much as Ironhide did.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the Decepticons," said Ironhide. For the past three months, there had been no sign of their foes. It was if they just disappeared of the face of the planet. Ironhide knew that wasn't the case but this was the longest the 'Cons had ever hidden themselves.

"I hear ya," replied Lennox.

"How Epps?" asked Ironhide. He knew the Sergeant retired after NEST was dismantled. With no sign of the Decepticons and the loss of the Autobots, the White House in its infinite wisdom decided to cut the unit for budgetary reasons. Humans could be really stupid whenever it came to their currencies. Apparently, Epps disagreed with that and resigned in protest.

"Well, I heard he got a job at NASA. Working security at Cape Canaveral," said Lennox. Static began interrupting their conversation. Wheeljack must have been working on the communications again.

"Sorry Lennox but your signal's breaking up. We'll talk later," said Ironhide before disconnecting. He groaned as he walked through the old naval airbase find Wheeljack and complain. The facility was originally built to use as a staging area to invade Cuba in the 1960s but after the Cuban Missile Crisis, those plans were scrapped. The base became less important and was finally abandoned, again for monetary reasons. Again with humans and their currency.

A massive underground hanger that was supposed to house fighters and bombers now served as the basis for the Autobot's headquarters. They managed to expand it and dig out a network of underground tunnels. What would have taken years for the humans only took months for the Autobots. Ironhide found Wheeljack working on the AI Core Teletran I. The core ran and processed all of the base systems, most of which were created by salvaging parts from the remains of the Ark.

"Wheeljack I thought you fixed the glitches in the communications," said Ironhide.

"The communications aren't the problem, it's Teletran I. So many bugs and glitches that keep affecting other systems," said Wheeljack.

"Well could you make hurry up and make it less glitchy. I can't even have a simple chess match with Lennox," said Ironhide.

"You play chess? The Autobot with the biggest Decepticon kill count plays chess?" laughed Wheeljack.

"Oh shut up," groaned Ironhide.

"Well this would go faster if Sentinel wasn't in his lab day and night working on Primus knows what." said Wheeljack.

* * *

><p>Sentinel added the final touches to his AllSpark model. He did it; he managed to recreate something others thought only the gods could do. The Cube was ready to be energized. All he needed to do now was Megatron's fragment and insert the Matrix of Leadership. All these months of colluding with the Decepticon leader would soon yield its rewards.<p>

Sentinel's lab was a small chamber he kept sealed off from the rest of the Autobots. He couldn't let them see what he was up to. The Autobots wouldn't understand but in time, they would see. He was doing what was best for them and for their home Cybertron.

He tapped a small orb resting on the ground next to his work bench. It came alive, transforming into a transmitter. A special encrypted communicator that only Megatron could pick up. "Megatron. The Cube is complete. All it requires now is the shard. Begin phase 2," he transmitted.

* * *

><p>Lennox entered the former NEST headquarters inside the Pentagon. The room was now utilized as reconnaissance on the Autobot's colony. Lennox hated the fact that they were spying on the same beings that fought alongside them and saved the human race on more then one occasion. But the President and the Joint Chiefs were nervous now that they couldn't keep a direct eye on the Autobots.<p>

The spy cameras were small rover similar to the ones NASA uses to explore Mar's surface. They kept a low profile and the Autobots seemed to ignore them. Or maybe they did know they were being watched and simply tolerated it.

Standing in the middle of the room was General Morshower. "This is wrong sir," Lennox said to him. He raised his objections to this before and they were shot down.

"You've already made your objection heard Colonel now I suggest you keep it to yourself," said Morshower. It was more like friendly advice then a warning. Lennox watched footage from the spy cameras as Cliffjumper and the Twins were…singing?

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I've been told!" yelled Cliffjumper.<p>

"I don't know what I've been told!" echoed the Twins.

"Killing 'Cons never gets old!" yelled Cliffjumper.

"Killing 'Cons never gets old!" echoed the Twins. Cliffjumper and the double loudmouths were clearing away rubble from the old human-made runway while singing Cliff's new military cadence. He came up with it after watching the human movies Platoon and Full Metal Jacket.

Most of the rubble was rocks and dirt left from the Autobot's tunneling underneath the island. The work was hardly a complex job so Cliffjumper gladly took it along with the two mouthpieces. Sentinel had everyone working hard so if Cliffjumper saw a chance to do something easier, he took it.

"Man, this sucks. Give me Decepticons any day of the week over this," complained Skids.

"Keep talking. That'll really improve the situation dumbass," shot back Mudflap.

"What did you say to me?" yelled Skids. He tackled Mudflap and the two started pounding on each other. Cliffjumper was stood back and let them duke it out. It was the most entertainment he had in months.

He would have enjoyed it more until the ground started shaking. It was subtle at first but as time went on, it got worse. It couldn't have been any of the other Autobots digging, not with this much intensity.

Suddenly the ground beside the twins exploded as the Decepticon Driller shot up. The two bots were hurled into the air, landing on top of each other. Cliffjumper quickly pulled them to their feet and the three dashed towards the underground entrance.

"We've got Decepticons!" yelled Cliffjumpers.

* * *

><p>Lennox couldn't believe it. After all this time without so much as a hint of what happened to them, the 'Cons were back and attacking the Island. The instant he saw the massive Driller, he bolted to the nearest phone. "Put me through to Optimus!" he yelled.<p>

"Contact the 2nd Fleet and tell them we need birds in the air now. Launch everything we've got." ordered Morshower to his staff.

* * *

><p>Optimus found living among the humans somewhat lonely. There were many humans he considered his friends but he hadn't seen another Autobot face to face since they all left to build the colony. He contacted them all the time but it wasn't the same as before.<p>

He was in a mini-hanger in Joint Base Anacostia-Boiling, the closest airfield to the Pentagon. It was a challenge doing his job, often bearing the brunt of whatever anger Director Mearing and Mr. Galloway felt towards Sentinel.

"Optimus do you read?" came Lennox's voice over Prime's com. Optimus knew something was wrong, Lennox sounded very concerned.

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

"It's the Decepticons. They're attacking the colony," replied Lennox. Optimus wasted no time as he rushed to his trailer which transformed into a mini-weapons rack. He stepped onto it and all of JetFire's parts began to magnetically attach themselves.

* * *

><p>Megatron stepped out the Driller along with Shockwave, Barricade, Soundwave, and the remaining five Protoforms. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all dropped from the sky landing in the robot forms. They waited as the Autobots came rushing out of their bunker, guns raised.<p>

"Are you certain this is wise Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"Just keep your mouth shut and do not open fire unless fired upon," ordered Megatron. All the Decepticons had a collective look of concern. They obeyed only because they feared Megatron's wrath more then they feared the Autobots.

"Hold your fire!" yelled Sentinel, emerging in front of his troops. The Autobots were confused but did not open fire. Both sides stared at each other for a moment. "What do you want Megatron? The fact that you haven't started shooting must mean you want something," continued Sentinel. The old Prime played his part well.

"I've come to talk," said Megatron, stepped forward. Sentinel moved closer to talk. They were face to face with both their troops ready to open fire on each other as the sound of a pin drop.

"Why should I believe that? Your words always spoke well enough on the battlefield," shot back Sentinel. He played his part very well.

"Because it no longer matters. We can longer grow any new Protoforms and our reasons for fighting are gone. The Fallen and the AllSpark are destroyed along with Cybertron itself. I tire of this war that has driven us to near extinction. I'm tired of fighting," said Megatron. His Decepticons were just as shocked as hearing this as the Autobots. "I've come to end the war," Megatron thought that was a fine performance.

Sentinel narrowed his "suspicious" eyes. "Why should I believe that?"

Megatron dropped to his knees. "Then shoot me. I won't stop you. Either we end the violence or I won't live to see it to continue. Make your choice."

"Shoot him!" yelled Ironhide.

"Be silent!" ordered Magnus, shutting Ironhide up.

Sentinel lifted his Rust Cannon at Megatron's head, as if contemplating such destroying the Decepticon. It was quite a measure of trust that Megatron was placing in Sentinel but the old Prime wanted the war over. Otherwise, they would have never made the deal. He lowered his cannon. "I won't kill you," the Prime said.

The Autobots were outraged. "What are you waiting for? Shoot him! Are you crazy?" they all starting shouting at once. Magnus lifted his Fusion cannon and shot into the air. The shot all silenced them.

"Sentinel did not give any of you permission to speak," said Magnus.

"There was once a time where they were no Autobots or Decepticons, only Cybertronians. The only thing that has ever separated us is our names." said Megatron.

"Bullocks!" shouted Mirage. A stern glance from Sentinel shut him up.

"What are you saying?" asked Sentinel.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private?" suggested Megatron. Sentinel frowned for a moment.

"Let us step inside to my lab. We can talk privately there. Magnus, make sure no one disturbs us." said Sentinel. The two leaders walked by the stunned Autobots.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was halfway to the island when he got a transmission from Lennox. "Optimus, we've got a message from Ratchet. You're going to want to hear this." said Lennox. Something in his voice was different, it wasn't concern but confusion.<p>

"Ratchet, what's your status?" asked Optimus.

"Prime, you're not going to believe this. Megatron just showed up with all the Decepticons and he says they're here to talk. We were all ready to start shooting before Sentinel stopped us. He's taken Megatron inside the base to talk in private," reported Ratchet.

"What? Why would Sentinel…this doesn't make any sense," said Optimus. Something was terribly wrong. Prime wished his jets could go faster but he was at maximum speed as it was.

* * *

><p>The Autobots and Decepticons all stared at each other, their weapons haven't lowered the whole time. Ultra Magnus wanted to rip the sparks out of every one of the Decepticons but Sentinel ordered them to hold their fire. Keeping the peace at the moment was probably the hardest assignment Magnus had, especially since he had to stop himself as well.<p>

"You and me have some unfinished business," Mirage said to Shockwave.

"You're welcome to try but just remember that Optimus isn't here to save your useless hull this time." taunted Shockwave. Mirage took a step forward, only to get stopped by Magnus. All the Decepticons chuckled.

Starscream and his Seekers kept their eyes on Air Raid and the Aerialbots. The two groups had been rivals long before the Great War even started and they never turned down a chance to kill each other. Hopefully, they wouldn't decide to start again now.

A noise caught Magnus's attention. He looked up to Optimus with his flight attachments come crashing to the ground. The Decepticons level their weapons at him but hold their fire. "Where's Sentinel?" demanded Optimus.

"He's inside," said Ironhide.

Optimus moved towards the entrance before Magnus stopped him. "He gave explicate orders not to be disturbed," Magnus said.

"The Decepticons are not here for peace. Megatron's playing an angle. I know it and so do you," said Optimus.

"It doesn't matter what I think. We have our orders. You'll just have to wait until they come out," said Magnus.

"This is wrong Magnus. Stand aside now," said Optimus. He took a step forward only for Magnus to shove him back.

"Are you giving me orders? Using your birthright as a Prime to give me commands?" growled Magnus. He always resented that Optimus was born into command while he had to work his way up the ranks.

"I don't want to fight you brother," said Optimus.

"Then stand down," said Magnus.

"Not until Sentinel gives me answers," said Optimus. Magnus got into his face, the two not backing down from each other.

"You don't get to decide which orders you follow and those you don't. Perhaps you enjoyed the taste of command too much for your own good," said Magnus.

"Uh guys, could we turn it down a notch?" asked Sideswipe. The two Autobots didn't even acknowledge him, their optics focused on each other. Finally, Magnus stepped aside. The Autobots all breathed a sigh of relief while the Decepticons all moaned in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Sentinel led Megatron into his lab. The Decepticon stared at the Cube completely mesmerized. "The Cube, a near perfect reconstruction of the AllSpark," said Sentinel.<p>

"It's beautiful," said Megatron, reaching towards it. Sentinel stopped him.

"Not yet. We still need your fragment and the Matrix," said Sentinel.

"Then let's get on with it. I've been waiting too long for this," said Megatron.

Sentinel opened his chest piece and pulled out the Matrix of Leadership. He inserted the object into an opening in the Cube's side. It began to light up, streams of energy shot across its surface. Megatron was next, pulling his AllSpark fragment out. He put the fragment up to the Cube's surface and jammed it in.

The Cube suddenly came alive, blinding Sentinel. After the light dimmed, Sentinel opened his optics to see the Cube floating in the air. It worked, he had recreated the AllSpark. Suddenly, the laboratory doors opened and Optimus rushed inside. "Sentinel…great Primus," he said, stunned at what he was seeing. His pupil never did learn to follow orders.

"Behold Prime, the fruits of our alliance. Megatron's AllSpark fragment and the Matrix combined with my own design," said Sentinel, holding the Cube with his hand. Optimus was mesmerized by the sight before seemingly snapping out of his disbelief.

"Alliance?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, the war is over my old friend. The Autobots and Decepticons can now rebuild our race together," said Sentinel.

"We can't ally ourselves with them. Peace is something the Decepticons don't know the meaning of," said Optimus.

"I'm standing right here," growled Megatron.

"Megatron came here seeking peace and you would reject it? Explain yourself," demanded Sentinel.

"The Decepticons only offered peace once a few years ago to get their hands on a human named Sam Witwicky. They wanted the codes inside his brain to find a Sun Harvester and use it to destroy the nearby star. Peace is nothing to them but a distraction," said Optimus.

"So paranoid. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I've lost the will to fight? That I miss Cybertron so much that I'm willing to do to relinquish command of the Decepticons to Sentinel?" asked Megatron.

That last comment caught Optimus completely by surprise. "What?"

"Megatron and the Decepticons will submit to my command in exchange to amnesty for all past crimes and as you can it see, it was well worth the price," said Sentinel, holding up the Cube.

"Megatron only wants the Cube," said Optimus.

"No, I want Cybertron back," countered Megatron.

Sentinel stepped in-between the two, stopping them from attacking. "Enough! Both of you. The Autobots and Decepticons will work together to rebuilt our home," said Sentinel.

"But Sentinel…" protested Optimus.

"Be silent Optimus! You have made your objections known and I have made my decision. Now it is time to tell the others," snapped Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Lennox watched the footage in silence as Sentinel emerged with Optimus and Megatron. In the Autobot leader's hands was a glowing cube-shaped device. All the Transformers were enthralled by the cube's presence, stunned.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" asked General Morshower.

"It's the AllSpark. They must have built their own version," said Lennox.

"My brothers, the war is now over. The Autobots and Decepticons will now work together to rebuilt our race and our home. We are united once more. No matter what has happened in the past, we will make this work and we will triumphant over anyone or anything that gets in our way," said Sentinel. Optimus had his head lowered, almost in shame. Megatron seemed surprisingly pleased with the smirk on his face.

The rest of the Autobots and Decepticons were stunned but finally lowered their weapons, no longer aiming them at one another. "This can't be happening," Lennox said to himself.

Sentinel turned and stared right at the camera. "Enjoy the show?" he asked before lifting his cannon and firing. The footage was replaced by static.

"Get me the President now!" order Morshower.

(I bet you didn't expect this to happen. Autobots and Decepticons working together, all puppets on Megatron and Sentinel's strings. This chapter was incredibly hard to write and went through several rewrites. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as frustrating. Please review.)


	7. Chapter VII

(Sorry if I confused you Autobotally45, Sentinel shot the human spy cameras on the island.)

A day later and things were hardly calming down. Carrier Strike Group Thirteen circled the island at a same distance, awaiting further orders. The massive supercarrier USS Woodrow Wilson consisted of three F-18 squadrons, eight CSA (Common Support Aircraft) for electronic warfare and early warning, and that didn't even include the massive amount of firepower the Wilson could deliver on its own. Trailing alongside of it were ten support ships including a Ticonderoga class missile cruiser, two Los Angeles attack submarines, and three Arleigh Burke class missile destroyers. It was most advanced and deadliest fighting force in the oceans and it usually won its battles through sheer intimidation.

But Lennox knew that wasn't going to intimidate Sentinel in the slightest. He was called to the White House Situation Room where the President, Chief of Staff Galloway, National Security Advisor Mearing, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs General Morshower, and Deputy of Homeland Security Mitchell among many others. They all sat discussing what to say when Sentinel contacted them in the next few minutes. Lennox was supposed to advise them but he had yet to be asked a single question.

"How could the Autobots and Decepticons be fighting for God knows how long and just suddenly become allies?" asked the President.

"Maybe they were planning this the whole time. Just waiting for the right opportunity for something like this." suggested Galloway. Lennox tried to mask his disgust. This guy gave stupidity a bad name.

"With respect sir, how does two factions agree to kill each other for a certain amount of time then just stop and be friends again?" asked Morshower, shooting Galloway's theory to pieces.

"They're alien machines General. Who knows what kind of religious or political motivations they could have," shot back Galloway.

"Colonel Lennox, you're the only person who spent time personally with Sentinel. What are your thoughts about him?" asked Mearing. All eyes in the room turned towards him. Lennox was prepared for something like this but it didn't mean he liked having the spotlight on him.

"I only spent a few days with him and my impression is that he is stubborn. He does not take no for an answer and he is the only Autobot I have ever met who hates humans," said Lennox.

"Did he tell you this?" asked Mitchell.

"Not in so many words but I could see it in his eyes. Every time he looked at me, he was disgusted," answered Lennox. That did not bring any comfort to anyone in the room.

A White House aide came rushing in and whispered something to the President. "Optimus Prime is contacting us," the President said after the aide left. Everyone turned to the wall mounted viewscreen as footage of Optimus Prime's upper half appeared.

"Mister President, I have Sentinel Prime here to speak with you," said Optimus. The Autobots stepped aside as Sentinel stepped into view.

"Sentinel Prime, my name is…" the President tried to say before being cutoff.

"I know who you are human and I'm not intimated by your pathetic boats circling my home," Sentinel said bluntly. Now the President and his staff would see firsthand how much easier it was dealing with Optimus.

"You can understand our concern. You have the Decepticons, most if not all of them on that island and instead of attacking them, you grant them amnesty?" asked the President.

"I wouldn't expect your kind to understand," said Sentinel. Probably not exactly the kind of talk the President was used to hearing in his usual negotiations.

"We understand that you are harboring the world's most notorious fugitives along with most powerful weapon on the planet. Your new AllSpark," said Mearing.

"The Cube isn't a weapon of mass destruction though in your limited intellect I can see why you don't understand that," spat Sentinel. This was not going very well.

"I thought we were allies Sentinel? We gave you your island and this is how you repay us? With insults and colluding with the Decepticons?" asked the President.

"I am not colluding. I ended the war between the Autobots and Decepticons," said Sentinel.

"Good for you. Now if you want to stop another war from occurring, hand over the Cube and Megatron." said Galloway.

Sentinel busted up laughing. "You humans have a strange sensor of humor."

"No joke Sentinel. We're not just going to allow you to hold the most powerful weapon on Earth to use at your leisure along with the most notorious mass murderer in human history," said the President.

"So you're giving me the choice of handing them over to you or you'll unleash your military upon us," Sentinel said.

"I would prefer for this not to get violent. I am sure we can work this out," pointed out the President.

"You've made your threats now I'll make my own. You will send your floating machines away and never contact me again. Refuse these conditions or your people will never know peace again," threatened Sentinel. The screen turned to static, Sentinel was finished talking to them.

"So much for the diplomatic solution," Mearing muttered to herself.

"I recommend a full tactical strike Mr. President and blow them all to kingdom come," said Galloway.

"With all due respect not all of the Autobots agree to this," said Lennox.

"Oh really. I didn't see them convincing Sentinel to change his mind," spat Galloway. Epps was right, this guy is an asshole.

"The Autobots aren't the problem, it's Sentinel. They're just following his orders and I know from speaking with a few of them that they aren't happy about all of this," said Lennox.

"And that helps us how? If they are stilling willing to carry out Sentinel's orders, it doesn't change anything. If a soldier disagreed with his orders and carried them out anyways, does that make him any less culpable?" pointed out Mearing.

"Thank you everyone for you recommendations. But I'll need some time before we do anything," said the President.

* * *

><p>Sentinel made sure he was alone with Megatron before they planned their next move. "The humans are certainly taking their time in attacking," said Sentinel. He knew that fleshlings would attack. The whole situation was manipulated to force their hands. That was why Sentinel allowed their spy devices to see the arrival of the Decepticons and the Cube. If they attacked the humans now, the Autobots would question and possibly challenge Sentinel's orders. But if the humans attack first, that won't be a problem. Nothing unites anyone better then a common foe.<p>

"Perhaps we can make that choice for them," smiled Megatron, obviously already having a plan.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Carrier group continued their patrol. Only now, several marble-sized Decepticons moved along the hull of the ships. They move patiently inside, often taking hours just to move through one level. One by one, they reach vital computers and controls on each ship. They jacked themselves into cables and wires, hacking into the ship systems without being seen. By the morning, the Decepticons had complete control over the ship and not a single person knew otherwise.<p>

* * *

><p>Captain Remar of the USS Woodrow Wilson found himself in quite possibly the worst situation since the Cuban Missile Crisis. At least the media was kept in the dark, for the moment. It only takes one leak before every news station has 24 hour coverage of this. Right now all he could do was wait until the President came to a decision. "Sir, CIC is reporting a problem." said the XO, holding the intercom phone.<p>

Remar took it. "Go ahead."

"Sir, our AWAC in the area has gone silent. They're still on radar but I can't raise them on any frequency," reported the Communications Officer.

"Have Eagles 1 and 2 intercept and visual inspect it," ordered Remar, referring to the two F-18s already in the air.

"I already tried sir. I can't raise them. In fact I can't seem to pick up anything," said the Communications Officer.

"Sir, my screen just went dark! We just lost our GPS feed too!" said the Helmsman.

"What?" was all Remar got out before the alarms went off all over the ship. "Who's doing that?"

"Sir, every missile we've got just armed themselves. They're targeting the island!" said the Weapons Officer.

"Shut it down!" ordered Remar.

"I can't! I'm locked out of the controls," said the Weapons Officer.

Outside, Remar looked on in disbelief as the Wilson fired every missile tube it had. The escort vessels fired their missiles as well. "Dear god."

* * *

><p>Air Raid patrolled the skies above the island, keeping the occasional eye on the human vessels. Things had never been so tense among the Autobots. Working with Decepticons and the humans appeared to be mounting for a possible attack. Morale was low and a lot of them were starting to wonder whether leaving NEST was the right thing to do. But Air Raid believed in Sentinel, he had never steered them right before. His accomplishments outweighed all other Primes that came before him.<p>

He nearly gasped when he saw the human ships firing hundreds of missiles at the island. There was no way he could stop them. "This is Air Raid to all Autobots! The humans just opened fire! They'll impact in less then thirty seconds!" he radioed in.

* * *

><p>Optimus almost didn't believe Air Raid's message until his optics picked up the hundreds of missiles raining down from the sky. "Everyone inside!" he yelled. Autobots and Decepticons alike transformed into their vehicle forms and rolled into the underground entrance. Except Starscream and his Seekers who flew off into the sky.<p>

Optimus was the last one in the blast doors slammed shut behind him. A second later the ground shook from the missile impacts above ground. Despite the damage, the walls and ceiling held. The Autobots worked hard to make sure their tunnels wouldn't collapse short of a volcano erupting next to them.

Everyone assembled into the lowest chamber, waiting for Sentinel to make his decision while the others talked amongst themselves.

"What happened?" asked Wheeljack.

"Your beloved humans just tried to kill all of us," snapped Shockwave.

"No, it couldn't have been. Could it?" asked a confused Ratchet.

"Who else could have done Autobot?" growled Barricade.

"I have a few ideas," said Ironhide, glaring at the Decepticons.

"You truly are a waste of metal. If it wasn't for Optimus, you would have gotten yourself killed long ago," mocked Shockwave.

Ironhide threw the first punch, catching Shockwave in the chin. But the Decepticon spun around and backhand Ironhide with his arm cannon. The blow knocked him back. They charged again, only to both get hit by a flying hammer. It stopped in mid-air and flew back to the hands of its owner Ultra Magnus. "If anyone wants a confrontation, you're welcome to face me," he said. The threat worked with both fighters backing away. Optimus was slightly grateful and somewhat disappointed with Magnus. He always did use force on almost anything but that was who he was, a soldier.

Megatron's voice snapped Optimus back to his discussion with Sentinel. "We should launch a full retaliatory strike. Make the humans suffer for this!"

"No! We don't know what happened. We should…" Optimus explained before Megatron interrupted.

"Wait for what? For your humans to come up with some lie to cover up murdering us all?" snapped Megatron.

"We should wait until we have all the facts," said Optimus.

"We have the facts Prime. Air Raid confirmed that the missiles came from the human fleet. They have clearly made their intentions known and now I will make mine. Megatron, contact Soundwave and tell him to cripple those ships. Shockwave, summon your driller and have it create a tunnel to the surface," said Sentinel, giving out various orders.

* * *

><p>With their mission accomplished, the miniature Decepticons disconnected themselves from the consoles and began moving off the ships. No one is the wiser as the bots all drop into the sea.<p>

* * *

><p>Lennox was with Morshower when he got the news. An Army Captain came running into the General's office. "General, STRATCOM just detected numerous missile launches from the Wilson Carrier Group. They're attacking the island."<p>

"What?" yelled Lennox.

"The hell is Captain Remar doing? The President hasn't made a decision yet." said Morshower. He picked up his phone. "Get me the Woodrow Wilson on the line now…Since when? Why am I just hearing about this now? Find the problem and fix it."

"What was that all about sir?" asked Lennox.

"We've lost all communication with the Carrier Group," answered Morshower.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you don't know! I don't care if you have to rip this entire ship up to find out but figure out what happened! And get SOUTHCOM back on the line!" yelled Remar to an unfortunate Lieutenant that delivered a report from the CIC. The Captain felt he had every right to be angry, his fleet may have just started World War 3 with a bunch of alien robots. A second later, every electronic device on the bridge shut down.<p>

* * *

><p>"EMP attack successful. Human vessels disabled," reported Soundwave. The Autobots and Decepticons stood on the beach, watching the powered down ships from afar.<p>

"Cybertronians, secure the ships. I want the humans to vacated immediately." said Sentinel.

"What for?" asked Warpath.

"I have someone special in mind and I want them all to witness it," smiled Sentinel.

"With all due respect Sentinel, this is wrong," said Optimus.

Sentinel turned to his pupil, angered by the blatant questioning his orders in front of the others. "I've heard your arguments Optimus and I've already made my decision. The humans will pay for what they've done here,"

"No," said Optimus, absolutely stunning everyone on the beach including Sentinel.

"What did you say?" Sentinel asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry old friend but I can't go along with this," said Optimus. Sentinel turned away for a moment and then suddenly lashed out, drawing his shield and hitting Optimus in the head. The blow caught Optimus completely by surprise, knocking him to the ground. Sentinel drew his sword and slashed Optimus's JetFire parts off.

"Optimus!" yelled Ironhide, rushing to help his friend. Magnus tackled him to the ground.

"No, don't!" said Magnus, though the look on his face said he was just as horrified and stunned as Ironhide was from Sentinel's attack.

"You forget your place Optimus. Blatantly disobeying an order at a time of war is treason," said Sentinel, holding his sword up to Optimus's head.

"Sentinel please stop," begged Ratchet.

"Be silent. All of you!" Sentinel yelled at the Autobots. He turned his attention back to Optimus. "If you were anyone else, I would have you executed. But I cannot overlook this. I hereby strip you of your rank and title. And banish you from the rest of our kind,"

Sentinel grabbed him and hurled Optimus off to the side. "Sentinel, please. Don't launch the attack," pleaded Optimus.

"You've become so lost Optimus. You care too much for these fleshlings even when they try to kill you. Don't ever come back to us until you learn to prioritize your own race over them," said Sentinel.

Optimus lowered his head into the sand, as if losing all his mental strength. Bumblebee quickly rushed to his side. "Leave him. We have work to do," ordered Sentinel. Bumblebee shook his head no, refusing to leave Optimus's side. "Fine then, join him in exile too,"

Magnus lifted Ironhide up. "Go to him. He's going to need you now," Magnus said, indicating Optimus. Ironhide looked at Warpath whose head was lowered in shame. Ironhide shook his head and walked over to Optimus.

"The rest of you, begin your attack!" ordered Sentinel.

* * *

><p>The crew on the Woodrow Wilson's flight deck were stunned when Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp came crashing down. Everyone scattered to cover as the three were joined by Air Raid, Silverbolt, and Breakaway.<p>

"Remember we need them all alive," said Air Raid, directing his comments to the Decepticon Seekers.

"The humans should have fired their weapons at you," spat Starscream before transforming and flying towards another ship. Thundercracker and Skywarp soon joined him.

A few minutes later Sentinel and the rest of the Transformers all arrived on the Carrier, climbing the side of the hull. Sentinel walked up to the windows of the bridge and pointed his Rust Cannon at the humans inside. "Humans, you will vacate this ship within fifteen minutes of your Earth standard minutes!" he yelled.

He turned and pulled out the Cube, charging it up.

* * *

><p>Ironhide watched the battle from the beach. Truthfully, it wasn't a battle at all. The Autobots and Decepticons easily established dominance over the powered down ships. They were forcing all the humans into lifeboats.<p>

"Optimus, we can't do anything now but we have to get to mainland and find Lennox. Hopefully, we can do something to stop this from getting any worse," said Ironhide. Optimus kept starring down at the sand, his old spirit seemingly crushed.

* * *

><p>"Now humans, it is time to recognize your betters," said Sentinel, activating the AllSpark. The blast effect wasn't that big but it wasn't supposed to be. Instantly, the aircraft carrier began to change into a massive three hundred foot tall transformer.<p>

"Behold, Omega Supreme!" yelled Sentinel on top of the massive Transformer's shoulder. Omega lifted its hand up and brought down on a missile cruiser, crushing it in half. It then turned and reached into water, lifting up a Submarine up like it was nothing. Supreme ripped it in half.

* * *

><p>"In the name of Primus, how are we going to stop something that powerful?" Ironhide asked himself as the massive Transformer laid waste to the rest of the human fleet.<p>

(Magnus's magnetic hammer was based on Thor's hammer just like the one used by Magnus in the Animated Series. But of course, this one can't control the weather. I originally planned on Optimus being exiled in the last chapter but pacing wise, it just didn't feel right. Hope you enjoyed and please review.)


	8. Chapter VIII

Panic was in the air. Sentinel Prime had just declared war on the United States and with the troops and weapons he had at his disposal, Lennox didn't see how anybody could stop him. The Autobots and Decepticons working together to fight humanity, it was his worst nightmare come true.

After the massive transformers tore the Carrier group into pieces, Sentinel and his army disappeared. Thankfully no one was killed in the attack, Sentinel wanted as many witnesses as possible. Satellite surveillance showed the island was abandoned, the Transformers were gone. And now Lennox was back in the Situation Room with President and his staff.

"SOSUS has managed to track the large Transformer known as Omega Supreme. He's moving as high speed up the Eastern Coast. We believe the Autobots and Decepticons are inside him and using like a submarine," reported Morshower.

"Then why are we discussing this? Drop some aerial torpedoes on that thing and call it a day," said Galloway.

"Omega is moving in excess of eighty knots. The only thing we have that fast in the oceans are some new prototype torpedoes. And even if we could launch them, Omega is traveling near the bottom of the ocean. Nothing except deep submersibles can reach those depths," said Morshower.

"Then what do we do?" asked the President.

"The only thing we can do is wait Mr. President," said Morshower.

"You mind explaining how all of this happened in the first place. STRATCOM detected our ships launching missiles without authorization or provocation," said Mearing.

"We haven't finished interviewing the crew yet but from what we can gather all the computers began activating the weapon systems by themselves," said Morshower.

"Sounds like the Autobots did this to themselves," said Galloway.

Lennox had enough of this. "If they wanted to attack and destroy the Carrier group, they could have done so long before this. And why would they launch an attack against themselves? Somebody is playing them as much as us,"

"Any proof of this conspiracy Jesse Ventura?" asked Galloway in a sarcastic tone.

"How about common sense and a brain cell?" shot back Lennox. Galloway frowned, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Colonel Lennox, could you wait outside please?" said Morshower, heading the situation off before it got worse. The General was trying to stop Lennox from ruining his career but at the moment, Lennox didn't care.

"Yes sir," said Lennox, heading for the door. The aura of stupidity for him seemed lifted as soon as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Epps never thought this would have happened. First, the news reported that Woodrow Wilson Carrier Group was destroyed and now the Transformers had declared war on the United States government. As far as the UN was concerned, the US was on its own. Several nations already condemned the US for launching an unprovoked attack on the Autobots and Decepticons. And then, he got a call from Ironhide.<p>

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were on their way to Florida and needed some shelter. Epps agreed to meet them on some dock though he had no idea how they were going to get there. When he arrived in his pickup truck, he found no one.

"Anybody here?" Epps yelled out. He got an answer when the Autobots emerged from underwater, climbing onto shore. "You swam all the way here?"

"Yes, it's not like we have to worry of fatigue or sharks. Although I can't say the same thing about rust," said Ironhide.

"C'mon. I know an empty warehouse you guys can use," said Epps.

* * *

><p>Megatron smiled triumphantly as his mind scanned through the various data gathered from the humans. For the past few months, the Decepticons had inserted viruses and worms across the Internet into every major computer system on the planet. That included every computer inside of the Pentagon. He could even watch security footage inside to know what was happening inside the White House Situation Room. The humans knew nothing but Megatron knew everything. He always underestimated the humans before but that won't be a mistake he makes again.<p>

Omega Supreme proved to be the most efficient base of operations Megatron had ever seen. The colossus was faster then anything the humans had and enough fire power to take on the entire US Army. Things were going so perfectly, the Autobots may have doubts but they'll do what they're told. And once they reached their destination, it won't matter even if they do.

Starscream entered Megatron's quarters. "You summoned me Master?"

"Yes, we'll be surfacing in a few moments so that you and your Seekers can leave. I have a job for you three," said Megatron.

"Megatron, we have a situation." interrupted Soundwave, rushing inside.

"Make it quick," ordered Megatron, irritated at the interruption.

"Laserbeak and Buzzsaw have managed to track Brains to the United States," reported Soundwave.

"Brains? You mean that useless microbot who ran away? Who cares?" asked Starscream.

"He repaired my memories system which means he knows everything I know. If he is fleeing to that country, it could only mean that he seeks asylum and that he'll trade information to get it. We cannot allow him to reveal anything or it will destroy everything I've worked to accomplish. Tell the two to kill Brains and anything that gets in their way," ordered Megatron.

* * *

><p>Omega Supreme emerged from the ocean. The three Decepticon Seekers flew off into the sky and then Soundwave did the same, he had a mission to perform as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Magnus approached Sentinel who was examining the Cube. "What is it?" asked the Autobot leader.<p>

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" asked Magnus. Sentinel nodded his head. "How could you do that to Optimus? He may question some of your actions but he would never betray you or any of us. After everything he's done, he didn't deserve what happened to him."

"I understand your frustration but I could not allow him to question me openly in the front of the others like that. Dark days and difficult decisions await us in the future and the only thing that can comfort the Autobots right now is that they are doing the right thing. If Optimus makes feel them otherwise, we won't have the strength to do what is necessary," said Sentinel.

"But you didn't have to exile him," said Magnus.

"I only cast him out until he remembers where his priorities lie. Once he remembers them and his duty, he will return to us. And when that time comes, I will embrace him as a brother once more," said Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Optimus felt like he just lost everything worth living for. Sentinel Prime, the one that Optimus looked up to and modeled his life after had just thrown him out. Whenever Optimus faced a difficult situation, he would always ask himself what Sentinel would do. Now Sentinel had become someone else, no longer the Prime that Optimus looked up to. It felt like everything he had ever known was a lie. And what if Sentinel was right? What if he was betraying his own race and friends for the humans?<p>

In their vehicle modes, the three Autobots followed Epps to a large old warehouse. Once inside, they all transformed to their robot modes. "Can anyone explain to me what is going on?" asked Epps. Optimus walked into a corner and sat down in silence. Ironhide managed to explain the situation as best he could. "He just banished you guys? I knew that Sentinel guy was trouble but how could everyone just stand back and watch?" said Epps.

"Sentinel was once the greatest leader in Autobot history. It shouldn't be a surprise why the others still follow him," said Ironhide.

"He doesn't look so good. I've never seen him like this," Epps commented on Optimus.

"Neither have I," whispered Ironhide before turning to Bumblebee. "Maybe you should go visit Sam. We can't do anything for Optimus. This is something he's just going to have to get through himself."

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky groaned when his alarm went off. A hand reached over him and hit the snooze button. "Wake up sunshine. It's Monday and you know what that means," said Carly Spencer.<p>

"Another day of "sorry but you're not what we're looking for" interviews," moaned Sam.

"Cheer up, you saved the world twice now. You can handle a few wealthy suits," said Carly, getting to her feet.

"Right," mumbled Sam as he got up as well. A quick shower and brushing of the teeth later, he was dressing up for one of several interviews he was scheduled for the day. Carly came up behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell you what, when I get home later I'll give you a job and it involves the bed," said Carly.

"Oh I like the sound of that," said Sam.

"Me too. Maybe you can try the missionary position this time," said Wheelie. Sam and Carly screamed as they just now noticed the little transformers right under them. Sam grabbed him and tossed out of the room.

"Hey! That freakin hurt!" yelled Wheelie as Sam shut the door.

"Perverted little matchbox car," said Sam. That annoying little robot had some obsession with porn. The sound of a window shattering in the next room made Sam cringe. "Wheelie! If you broke one of the windows, you're living on the streets!" yelled Sam.

He busted outside the room only to get tackled by some robot the same size as Wheelie. "You gotta help me! You gotta help me!" it screamed.

"Get off me!" yelled Sam, trying to wrestle the robot off of him. Finally he managed to break its grip and tossed him into a wall.

"Listen to me, you've gotta listen!" it yelled.

"Brains? It that you?" asked Wheelie.

"Wheelie, Megs said you were dead?" said a confused Brains.

"I'll bet that sadistic bucket of bolts said that. Doesn't want too many people knowing that a defector switched sides and lived," said Wheelie.

"Excuse me! Time out! Who are you?" demanded Sam.

"Name's Brains. I used to work for the Decepticons but now they're after me. You've got to help me find the Autobots," said Brains.

Sam wasn't exactly in a position to talk to the Autobots at the moment. After they all moved to the island, Sam received less and less messages from them. The last few messages he sent to them never got a response.

"Okay look, I can't help you. If you want to get in touch with those guys, call Colonel Lennox," said Sam.

"Did you have to break through my window to get in?" moaned Carly inspecting where Brains busted inside.

"Look this is not just my life on the line but every human on the planet," said Brains.

That caught Sam's attention. "What do you mean?"

"The Autobots and Decepticons are working together, they just attacked an aircraft carrier and turned it into some mega uber bot," said Brains.

"They're working together? No that's impossible," said Sam.

"Haven't you been watching the news? It just happened about an hour ago," said Brains. Sam rushed over the television and turned it on. Every news station was talking about Autobots and Decepticons attacking a Carrier Group together. It was a counterattack after the Navy bombed the island but the Pentagon claimed that the crew did not open fire.

"But since when do the Autobots and Decepticons work together? I thought they hate each other," said Carly.

"We do. How in the great spark did this end up happening?" asked Wheelie.

"It's because the two bosses, Megs and Sentinel are working together. They've been working together since Cybertron," said Brains.

"Wait a minute? Sentinel working with the Decepticons? The guy was Optimus's mentor for crying out loud. Why would he be working with Megatron?" said Sam.

"So the two of them can rebuild Cybertron at humanity's expense. The two of them manipulated this whole situation to get the Autobots and Decepticons to fight the humans. Those ships bombing the island, who do you think caused that?" explained Brains.

"The two of them cause a war, why?" asked Carly.

"To keep fooling the Autobots until it's too late. Sentinel's gonna sell 'em out and rule the universe with Megatron," said Brains.

"How do you know this?" asked Sam.

"When I was working for the 'Cons, Megatron had me fixed him up. One of the things I repaired was his memories so I got to see everything he saw. You've gotta get me to the Autobots and quick or nobody's gonna stop 'em," said Brains.

* * *

><p>Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on a perch above the target's apartment. Laserbeak had a buzzard appearance while Buzzsaw was similar to an eagle with razor blades making up virtually all of his body.<p>

"So, he's made contact with the Witwicky boy. The fleshling has been a nuisance for years," said Laserbeak.

"Then let's kill him and Brains. Megatron will be pleased to hear of the human's demise," said Buzzsaw.

"Yes, let's save the footage of his death. The master will no doubt want to watch it over and over again. Kill Brains quickly but the boy dies slowly," laughed Laserbeak.

(Not a lot of action but I'll make up for that in the next one. I told you Sam and Carly would show up eventually. I hope I don't make Optimus sound like a wuss but I felt like if he's been through something like he just experienced, he'd started to question everything he's ever known. Hope you enjoyed and please review.)


	9. Chapter IX

"Alright just give me a second," said Sam, dialing Lennox's number. BOOM! The nearest exploded as a robotic eagle flew inside and flew through the next wall and continued going through to the other side of the building.

"Oh crap, they found me!" yelled Brains.

Sam grabbed Carly and bolted for the door. "Hey! Wait for us!" yelled Wheelie, rushing after them with Brains.

Laserbeak came flying through a hole in the wall. "Run all you want! You're all mine now!" it yelled out, laughing maniacally.

Sam and the others all ran down the hallway, Buzzsaw crashing through another wall and nearly taking Sam and Carly's head off as he passed overhead before he rammed through the opposite wall. "Stairs!" yelled Sam. The four bolted inside the nearest stairwell.

* * *

><p>Buzzsaw emerged from one of his custom holes as Laserbeak caught up with him. "Was that Wheelie?" asked Buzzsaw.<p>

"I believe it was. Megatron will be reward us greatly for killing all of them. Destroy Wheelie and Brains, I want the boy and his mate for myself," said Laserbeak.

* * *

><p>Sam and Carly bursted into a stairwell, rushing down with Wheelie and Brains right on their heels. "Ah man, they send Laserbeak and Buzzsaw." said Wheelie.<p>

"Who?" asked Carly.

"Soundwave's pets. Those two can kill an Autobot ten times their own size," said Wheelie.

A noise above them caught Sam's attention. He glanced up to a mechanical buzzard swooping down on him. It grabbed his shoulders and lifted him into the air. "Let's go for a ride boy," it laughed as Sam screamed. It shot up towards the skylight windows and smashed through them, dropping Sam onto the roof.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" screamed Carly before Buzzsaw sliced through the wall. The human didn't have a chance, it was time to step up. Wheelie needed to lure the Decepticon away.<p>

"Hey pointy, I did your mother last night!" yelled Wheelie, jumping over the railing along with Brains. Buzzsaw ignored Carly and swooped after them.

The two landed at the bottom level and transformed into RVs, crashing through the glass exit door with Buzzsaw right behind. "Okay we've drawn him away," said Wheelie.

"Now do we do?" groaned Brains as the two sped across a sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Sam quickly got to his feet and searched for an exit. Only two ways way, the fire escape down the side of the building and the exit to the stairs. Laserbeak swoop by the door and fired two lasers from its eyes, welding part of the door to the wall.<p>

Sam rushed towards the fire escape but was knocked down before he even got halfway there. Laserbeak landed on the ladder and folded his wings. The Decepticon was playing with him, otherwise Sam knew he would already be dead. "Going somewhere boy?" spat Laserbeak.

"Look I'm friends with the Autobots and you guys are supposed to be allies with them now. So if you kill me they're going to be pissed," said Sam, trying to stall for time until he could figure something out.

"They're not here. Only you and me. Now start begging for your life insect and I'll spare the life of your mate," said Laserbeak.

* * *

><p>"Quick! Into the streets!" yelled Wheelie, the two screeching into the incoming traffic. Buzzsaw grunted as his targets began swerving under any human vehicle they could. Regardless of having a clear shot, Buzzsaw fired his missiles anyways. Several vehicles exploded or were knocked off the road.<p>

"Come back here you cowards!" roared Buzzsaw. Wheelie and Brains transformed to thin shapes and dropped through a sewer grating. Buzzsaw dove towards it…and went splat. He went too fast for his blades to cut through the metal bars. "Ouch," he moaned.

* * *

><p>"Okay look it's me you want. Carly's got nothing to do with this," said Sam. The Decepticon laughed at the pleas, lavishing them. Laserbeak seemed to enjoy tormenting his targets far more then any other Decepticon Sam had ever met. Most of the 'Cons would just shoot a human instead of this.<p>

"Yes, that's right. More! I want to hear more and this time on your knees insect," said Laserbeak. He fired several shots that ricocheted around Sam's feet.

A distant motor roar caught Sam's attention, he glanced over see a familiar yellow car on the top level of the parking complex right next to the building Sam was on. It raced forward and leaped into air, soaring straight towards him. The car transformed in mid-air into Bumblebee and fired at Laserbeak. The Decepticon managed to avoid the shot and flew off.

Bumblebee landed on the building and, while in a barrel roll, grabbed Sam. He leaped off the edge and before Sam knew it, Bee transformed his car form with him inside and they were on the ground. "Bee I love your timing," said Sam before kissing the steering wheel.

"_Okay okay. Now you're making me uncomfortable,"_ came from the radio.

Carly came rushing outside and seemed quite surprised to see Sam sitting in some car on the road. "Carly! Get in quick!" called out Sam. She hesitated at first but quickly got into the passenger seat. "Carly, meet Bumblebee. Bee, this is Carly. I know you've never met her but that's because I don't really see you anymore and what is with this attack on a Naval fleet? Okay because…" said Sam, loosing his cool.

"Sam! Wheelie and Brains are still being chased by that other one," said Carly. Instantly Bumblebee screeched his tires and sped off.

"Well, where could they be?" asked Sam.

"_Follow the screams,"_ came Ian Malcom's voice from the radio (Lost World: Jurassic Par).

* * *

><p>Wheelie and Brains screamed as they jump out of an open manhole under construction. Another manhole nearby exploded as Buzzsaw flew out and resumed his chase. "This guy's not giving up," said Wheelie.<p>

Buzzsaw readied another set of missiles and finally locked on. "Time to die traitors," he smirked. He fired five missiles and the two microbots screamed, knowing this was it. Then energy fire blasted the missiles right out of the sky. Bumblebee roared into view with a cannon on top of his car form. Buzzsaw quickly ducked behind a building for cover while Bumblebee came to a stop.

"Both of you, get in!" yelled Sam. Wheelie and Brains quickly complied and jump inside. Bumblebee roared his engine and shot down the street.

* * *

><p>Laserbeak met up with Buzzsaw on top of a building. "That annoying putrid colored Autobot just saved his last human. Orders are orders, we kill anything that gets in our way," said Laserbeak.<p>

* * *

><p>"Man Bee, are we ever happy to see you. This guy here next to me is Brains, he used to be a 'Con and now they're trying to kill him," said Wheelie. Brains quickly explained the situation.<p>

"_Sentinel…betrayed us? I knew something was wrong with him but not this,"_ said a normal voice from the radio. Bumblebee used his natural voice to say that, not easy on his part. That was why he always spoke through the radio.

"Look, we've got to find the rest of the Autobots and tell them what's going on. Before things get even worse," said Sam.

Multiple tipped blades impacted the roof of the car. Everyone screamed as Bumblebee moaned in pain. "You're not getting away that easy traitors," said Buzzsaw as he flew by.

Gunfire ricocheted across the windshield, cracking it. "You better start protecting yourself Autobot instead of those weaklings," mocked Laserbeak. He easily avoided Bumblebee's missiles and energy blasts. Buzzsaw fired several saw blades that hit the tires of a semi-truck with a large tanker ahead. It swerved out of control and into Bumblebee's path.

Bumblebee transformed and leaped over tanker, holding his passengers in his hands. He landed on his feet and but didn't change back. He set the human and microbots down and stood his ground. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw continued to swerve around buildings, vehicles, and people as they avoided Bumblebee's cannon fire and shot back.

Buzzsaw flew around behind Bumblebee and prepared to go in for the kill while Laserbeak distracted the Autobot. He was about to fire when an energy blast hit him, causing him to crash to the ground. Laserbeak was also hit by one, destroying one of his wings before he crashed into a building. Bumblebee turned to see Optimus Prime and Ironhide with their cannons smoking. "Sorry we're late," said Epps who was standing next to them.

Bumblebee fired a shot at Buzzsaw, killing him instantly. Ironhide approached Laserbeak who was completely helpless. "Mercy?" asked the Decepticon.

Ironhide stepped on Laserbeak's head, crushing it and killing the Decepticon. "Do onto others 'Con as you would have them do unto you," said Ironhide.

* * *

><p>"Soundwave to Megatron. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw have been terminated, mission failure," reported Soundwave on high Earth orbit as he attached himself to a military satellite.<p>

"No matter, they can't stop us now anyways. Begin your mission Soundwave, I want our target crippled," ordered Megatron. Soundwave merged with the satellite and changed it into a massive EMP cannon. He aimed it as Edwards Air Force Base and fired.

* * *

><p>Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all hovered in the upper atmosphere waiting for the signal. "What exactly is Megatron's angle in all this? There's no way he'd willingly serve an Autobot," said Thundercracker.<p>

"Maybe he's waiting for a chance to get his hands on the Cube," suggested Skywarp.

"Or perhaps Megatron is no longer worthy of his title," Starscream mumbled to himself. Maybe it was time for someone to replace him, someone more worthy to lead the Decepticons, someone like Starscream.

"_Starscream, you are clear to proceed,"_ reported Soundwave.

The Seekers transformed into their vehicle forms and shot down through the atmosphere. They approached their target, Area 51. Soundwave's EMP blast had crippled it and now it was completely defenseless against the three Decepticons. A few hundred miles above the base they fired multiple cluster missiles, bombarding the base. The military would have fought back with jets, tanks, and helicopters but EMPs tend to make them unreliable.

"Thundercracker, find the Pillars. Skywarp and I will finish up the last of the humans," ordered Starscream.

"Let's see who can kill the most. May the best 'Con win," Skywarp said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Skywarp moved off on his own, hoping to find some fleshlings fleeing towards the parking lot. As he expected, several survivors were rushing to their cars and trucks. "I do hope you have all have children so they can suffer from your absence," said Skywarp. He powered up his pulse cannon and fired steams of highly compressed air that ripped the vehicles and humans into pieces.<p>

"Twenty three so far, let's see if I can put that number in the triple digits," laughed Skywarp. He turned towards several structures still standing and fired more pulses. He lavished hearing the screams as more of the fleshlings ran out of the collapsing buildings and then finished off any that managed to rush outside.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker blasted his way into the underground hanger containing most of the humans more classified materials. Several humans began firing their pathetic chemical based projectile weapons at him. They didn't even scratch his paint.<p>

"Stupid insects," he muttered before pulling out his shock cannon. He fired blasts of pure electricity, killing every human on contact. Several of them were preparing to fire a grenade of some sort from a catwalk. Thundercracker simply fired a bolt into the catwalk and the electricity traveled to the humans.

Finally, he reached his target. A massive Vault. Thundercracker transformed his hands into large circular saws and started cutting through the wall. It was made of dense material but hardly unbreakable. After breaking through, he found the prize. The five space bridge pillars.

* * *

><p>"Starscream to Megatron, we have the pillars and are en route to the rendezvous point," reported Starscream as the three Seekers flew away from the remains of Area 51.<p>

(I was going to make this chapter shorter but I felt like extending the Seekers attack somewhat. I hope I didn't make any Laserbeak and Buzzsaw angry but I felt like they would go down fighting rather then retreat from Bumblebee. Please review.)


	10. Chapter X

"No, it can't be," said Optimus. Brains just finished revealing everything about Sentinel and Megatron's plan. No matter what's happened or what Optimus already witnessed, he still couldn't believe that his old friend and mentor could do this. Sentinel was the one who taught him that freedom was the right of all sentient life and that life was precious. "Something must have happened to him. Megatron must have corrupted him with some sort of nanotechnology," Optimus said, trying to find some reason why Sentinel had changed.

"Prime, the 'Cons don't have anything that could reprogram a Cybertronian. Whatever has happened to Sentinel, he's willingly changed himself," said Ironhide.

"We must inform the other Autobots of this. Once Sentinel is confronted with facing his own people, I'm sure he will yield," said Optimus.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Brains.

"Uhh guys, not to interrupt but I can hear police sirens," said Sam.

"Autobots, transform and roll out," ordered Optimus. The three Autobots transformed and allowed the humans and the two microbots to get inside them.

* * *

><p>It was a good thing Lennox was dismissed from the Situation Room or he would have never gotten the phone call from Epps. The former Master Sergeant quickly filled Lennox in on everything. As soon he got as much information as he could, Lennox rushed back to the Situation Room.<p>

When he reached the hallway outside, he found everyone leaving the room. "Mr. President! I need to speak with you," called out Lennox. But he was gone along with General Morshower and Director Mearing. Which left Lennox's least favorite human being on the planet to talk to, Galloway. "Mr. Galloway I need to speak with the President right now."

"Maybe you haven't been keeping up with current events Colonel but Edwards Air Force base was just wiped off the map by your so called friends. We're estimating the death toll in the thousands," said Galloway.

"What?" asked Lennox.

"The President's made up his mind, we're not going to tolerate any more deaths at the hands of this things. Every Decepticon and Autobot is to be shot on sight," said Galloway.

"Are you out of you mind?" shouted Lennox.

"No Colonel, this is the first sane thing we've done since meeting those mechanical martians," said Galloway, about to leave.

"Wait a minute, the Autobots are being manipulated. Sentinel and Megatron have been in cahoots this whole time," said Lennox.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear Colonel, I don't care and neither will the President. The public is going to want payback and he's going to give it to them," said Galloway, leaving.

"They're not from Mars dickhead," Lennox muttered under his breath. It was too late now, his superiors weren't going to listen. Megatron and Sentinel wanted a war with the humans and now they're going to get it. That didn't mean Lennox was just going to sit back and let it happen.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Epps. "Hey it's me, you've got to get Optimus, Bee, and Ironhide out of sight. The President has a kill order for every Autobot and Decepticon," said Lennox.

"Kill order? To think I actually voted for that guy," said Epps.

"Listen, I don't know how much more I can do here. The fact that they made this decision and not even let me in on it tells me I'm not really trusted at the moment. I'm coming to you guys. I'm not sitting out of this one," said Lennox.

* * *

><p>Ironhide and Epps picked up Lennox and they immediately headed to the highway where Optimus and Bumblebee were traveling ahead of them. "So what's the plan?" asked Lennox.<p>

"We're going to find the other Autobots and tell them the truth. If Sentinel doesn't stand down, we force him to," said Ironhide.

"Sounds like a bad plan. I'm in," said Lennox.

The glove comportment opened up, revealing two futuristic looking assault rifles. "Say hello to the Mark 2s. Wheeljack managed to make a few prototypes before Sentinel ordered him to stop making weapons for NEST. I managed to save two of them before Sentinel destroyed the rest," said Ironhide.

"Now this is what I'm talkin about," smiled Epps as he pulled one out and examined it.

"You'll find them superior to even your missile launchers," said Ironhide.

"Just so we're clear Epps anybody helping the Autobots from this moment on is considered an enemy of the state," pointed out Lennox.

"Yeah well, I don't care what a bunch of elected official parasites think about me. Let's do this," said Epps, cocking his new weapon.

* * *

><p>Sam was a little surprised when Bumblebee pulled off to the side and came to a stop before opening his doors. "Oh no, you are not leaving me behind on this one Bee," said Sam.<p>

"_Sorry Sam,"_ said Bumblebee as Carly, Brains, and Wheelie got out.

Optimus pulled up beside them and transformed. "You can't come with us Sam. I won't allow you to be put in danger," he said.

"C'mon, I can help you guys," said Sam.

"No Sam, not this time," said Optimus.

"But what about Lennox and Epps? You're taking them with you aren't you?" asked Sam.

"They are soldiers Sam and they are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. You are still young and have much to live for. It was wrong of us to ever put you in harm's way before and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you now," said Optimus.

The distant sound of thrusters caught Sam's attention. He glanced up to a familiar looking aircraft heading straight towards them. "Optimus!" yelled Sam but it was too late.

The aircraft knocked Optimus to the ground before heading straight Sam, transforming two hands. They smacked Bumblebee aside before grabbing him and Carly.

* * *

><p>Optimus quickly got to his feet and pulled his Ion Blaster. The aircraft that attacked them grabbed Sam and Carly before flying to the top of a nearby building. It transformed into the last being Optimus expected to see. "Megatron," growled Optimus.<p>

"None of you make a move or I'll drop your precious fleshlings twelve stories," said Megatron, holding Sam and Carly over the edge. Optimus lowered his weapon along with Bumblebee. "Compassion Optimus, it will always be your greatest weakness."

"What do you want?" demanded Optimus.

"To never see you again. Sentinel may be naïve enough to think you will return to us but I'm not. In fact, I don't want you to rejoin us. If it were truly up to me, I would destroy you," said Megatron.

"You're welcome to try," said Optimus.

"I would love the chance but unfortunetly that would only strain relations between the Autobots and Decepticons," said Megatron.

"How did you did it Megatron? How did you turn Sentinel against everything he's ever stood for?" demanded Optimus.

"It wasn't that hard. Towards the end of the war, he sought me out. He wanted to make a deal, one that would bring not just peace to Cybertron but also to rebuilt it. After the AllSpark was launched into space, Sentinel managed to pinpoint its trajectory. We were going to meet up on Earth and retrieve it together. Once we had it, we would have used Earth's resources to build a new labor class to help rebuild Cybertron and end the war once and for all," said Megatron.

Ironhide came screeching in, unloading Lennox and Epps before transforming and aiming his cannons at Megatron. Optimus shook his head and Ironhide angrily relented. Optimus knew he wouldn't have fired anyways with Sam and Carly as hostage.

"This labor class would have been completely mindless, taking only orders from Sentinel and myself. Together we would force peace upon the Autobots and Decepticons," said Megatron. Optimus couldn't believe that Sentinel would actually go along with this plan. Not only would he be working with Megatron but also becoming a tyrant. The Sentinel Optimus knew always taught that freedom was more important then anything, even life itself.

"And I won't let you interfere. If you wish to these two fleshlings to live, you will stay away from Sentinel and myself. Otherwise, I'll peel the flesh off their bones," warned Megatron. He transformed into his flight mode, stuffing Sam and Carly into a cockpit. He blasted off, leaving Optimus to contimplate his threat.

Bumblebee was livid, he was already transforming to chase them. "No Bumblebee, we can't follow him. Otherwise he will kill them before we even have a chance," said Optimus. Bumblebee transformed back into robot mode and lowered his head, agreeing but not happy about it.

"We can't just let them get away Prime," protested Ironhide.

"We won't. But I won't risk losing Sam or Carly. We need a plan first," said Optimus.

"Where's he going to take them?" asked Lennox.

"Probably where Sentinel's going," said Brains.

"And where's that?" asked Epps.

"Where else? New York City," said Brains.

* * *

><p>Omega Supreme emerged from the depths, heading into New York Harbor. Its massive form moves the Narrows at near blinding speeds, passing underneath the Verrazano Bridge and heading into the upper bay. People scream and panic at the sight of it as it heads straight towards Battery Park. It comes to a halt, partially beaching itself. Autobots and Decepticons emerge from him, disembarking into the park.<p>

Sentinel led them as they all walked into the Financial District. People panick, run, take pictures, all while the massive robots pass them. "Why are we here? Have we come to plead our case to the UN?" asked Ratchet.

Sentinel pulled out the Cube. "We will beg for nothing," he said. He squeezed it, charging up.

"What are you doing? Stop!" yelled Ratchet. rushed forward to stop him but Sentinel backhanded away. The Autobot leader squeezed the Cube, sending an energy pulse across all of Lower Manhattan.

Within seconds, everything with an electronic circuit began to transform into protoforms. Cars and buses transformed and killed their drivers, helicopters transformed and tossed out their passengers to their deaths, ATM machines ripped themselves out of the walls, cell phones attacked their users, and computer turned into protoforms then attacked any human in sight. Sentinel watched the chaos with indifference. The other Autobots didn't react the same way, they were horrified.

"Secure them!" yelled Sentinel. Almost immediately, the Protoforms turned their attention and attacked the Autobots. They managed to fight some of them off until the Decepticons attacked them from behind. Within seconds, all of the Autobots (Arcee, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Air Raid, Breakaway, Silverbolt, Warpath, Jolt, Skids, Mudlfap, and Mirage) were all forced to their knees. Only Ultra Magnus was spared from the attack and he was completely torn.

"What is this?" yelled Mirage.

"Sentinel you traitor!" yelled Cliffjumper.

"I am sorry my brothers but I cannot take the chance that you will attempt to stop me. The only way to rebuild our world is by repopulating our kind at the expense of the humans. I offer you all know the chance to be a part of the recreation of Cybertron," said Sentinel.

"Go blow yourself!" yelled Mudflap.

"Yeah what he said," Skids.

"I'm gonna rip your spark out and make you eat it!" yelled Cliffjumper.

"No way," said Air Raid.

"You're gonna die for this," said Mirage.

"Take your offer and shove it," said Sideswipe.

"No," Silverbolt and Breakaway said at the same time.

"I don't take orders from a Decepticon," spat Warpath.

Jolt gave Arcee a wink and then suddenly leaped forward, tackling Arcee's captors off her. She took the opportunity to transform and race off, escaping down an alleyway. Air Raid also used the opportunity to transform into an F-35 and shot off into the sky "Let them go. Soon, they will have no choice but to return," said Sentinel.

The only one who hadn't made a decision also was the only Autobot who wasn't restrained, Ultra Magnus. "You failed Cybertron once Magnus. This is your only chance to undo that," said Sentinel.

"That was a cheap shot," spat Skids. Everyone knew how Magnus felt about the loss of Cybertron. Sentinel did not blame him for its destruction but if he could use it to enforce his loyalty then so be it. Magnus glanced back and forth before walking next to Sentinel.

"Traitor!" yelled Warpath. Barricade kicked him in the back to keep him quiet.

"You've made the right decision," Sentinel told Magnus before he turned to the other Autobots. "In time, you will all see the error of your ways,"

Sentinel next turned his attention back to Magnus. "In a matter of moments, the Protoforms will calm themselves and await orders. Take command of them and seal off the city. Gather all the humans into Central Park," he ordered.

(Allow me to clarify a few thing. To every Ultra Magnus fan, please don't kill me. Of all the Autobots, he's the one who takes his loyalty to Sentinel more then anyone else. Just wait to see what happens before you kill me. Also, I had to have Sam and Carly abducted because there is no way Optimus would willingly take them into a battle zone. It was the only way to keep them in this story. Also, I couldn't imagine the other Autobots going along with Sentinel after setting off the Allspark. In the first movie, any new transformer created by the Allspark seems to attack everything in sight so I figured they start off somewhat insane. Please review.)


	11. Chapter XI

(Oops, I did forget about Wheeljack. This will be a short chapter I'm afraid but also important. You'll see what I mean at the end.)

"Reports are erratic at best but so far it appears that Autobots or Decepticons or whatever you want to call them now are swarming all over the city. Death toll is already possibly in the thousands," reported Morshower, briefing the President inside the Pentagon National Military Command Center.

"My god…How long before we can mobilize a counterattack?" asked the President. Suddenly, all the lights went out in the room. Everyone quickly started yelling at each other before the emergency lights kicked on.

"What happened?" Morshower asked one of the technicians.

"Power went out. Emergency generators are kicking in but the entire defense network is down. All communications including cell, satellite, even land lines are gone," replied the technician.

* * *

><p>Soundwave continued to rain chaos upon the United States. Power, communications, all gone. Soon the country would be in a panic and be in no condition to oppose his masters. He also sent out false orders to various military divisions to deploy in random locations. The Decepticons underestimated the humans before but this time, they wouldn't be even a minor problem.<p>

* * *

><p>Within less than an hour, transformers swarmed around every bridge leading into Manhattan Island. They blasted anything that tried to move in. Underground, subway tunnels were patrolled by transformed subway trains that kill any human on sight. Nearly 1.5 million people were caroled out of their homes and offices and forced into Central Park.<p>

Barricade watched along with the Dreads (Crankcase, Crowbar, and Hatchet) as humans marched down the streets, all with same look of terror and despair. "Look at them. All wondering why this is happening to them," said Crowbar.

"It's nothing less then what they all deserve after what they've done to us. Siding with the Autobots and holding Megatron prisoner," said Crankcase. Hatchet growled at some passing, ready to pounce on anything that gets out of line.

One of the humans suddenly breaks for an alleyway. Barricade smirked as Hatchet leaped ahead of the fleshling and cut him off. The Dread surrounded him. "He's mine," said Crowbar.

"No I get to kill him," said Crankcase. Hatchet growled in protest. The three continued to argue until Barricade shoved them aside and aimed his cannon at the fleshling.

"Stupid human," Barricade said. Suddenly, a hammer came flying out of nowhere and knocked him off his feet. Ultra Magnus stepped forward as his hammer flew back into his hand.

"I ordered no humans were to be killed," said Magnus.

"We don't take orders from you," snarled Crowbar. Magnus shot forward, hitting Crowbar in the face with his hammer and kicking Hatchet into a building. Crankcase tried to attacked but Magnus easily countered and shoved him against a building, putting his fusion cannon against the Decepticon's face.

"Yes you will," said Magnus before tossing Crankcase aside. Barricade wisely stayed on the ground. "Disobey me again and next time, I will do more then just damage you," he continued.

* * *

><p>Sentinel stood on the top of a building, watching the insect masses forced into Central Park. As far as he was concerned, humans were insects. Every organic creature on this planet was so primitive and pathetic, nothing at all like Cybertronians. Even the primitive machines on Cybertron were beyond anything these creatures could hope to ever become.<p>

Below him, the street exploded as the Driller rose out of the ground. It lifted its head to the top of the building before Shockwave emerged from his pet and stepped next to Sentinel. "I've collapsed all the tunnels leading into the island. The humans won't be able to use them anymore," reported Shockwave.

"Good," replied Sentinel. The sight of three flyers caught his attention. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp transformed and landed on top of the building. The three opened their cargo holds and pulled out the five Pillars.

"Excellent. Now we can truly begin," said Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Megatron landed on top of the Bank of America tower, dropping Sam and Carly on the roof. "Skywarp, get to my location immediately. I have an assignment for you," ordered Megatron into his com.<p>

"You just made a big mistake pal if you think Optimus isn't gonna come," said Sam.

Megatron leaned his face close to the fleshling. "I'm counting on it boy,"

Skywarp arrived a few minutes later, transforming into his robot form and landing on the rooftop. "Watch these two. Once Optimus shows up, drop them," said Megatron before transforming and flying off.

Skywarp smirked and turned his head to the humans. "I've always wanted to see what happens to your little insect bodies when dropped from this height,"

* * *

><p>Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Lennox, Epps, Brains, and Wheelie stopped on the outskirts of New Jersey and split up, taking the time to scout out Manhattan. They met up fifteen minutes later.<p>

"Last chance to get out of this guys," Lennox told Brains and Wheelie.

"No way. Sam and the new Warrior Goddess might be annoying at times but they took me in. You're not leaving me out of this," said Wheelie.

"If Sentinel and Megatron win, there won't be anywhere in the world that I can hide. Might as well stand and fight while I can," said Brains.

Lennox gave them both a respective nod.

"They've sealed the island tight. Getting across via the bridges would be suicide," said Ironhide.

"The subway tunnels have been sealed off," said Epps.

"Then we'll swim for it but we need the element of surprise. We have to find an area less patrolled to enter through," said Optimus.

An object in the sky approached the area, a jet. Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons until they realized who it was. Air Raid transformed into his robot form, carrying Arcee on his back and landed on the ground. "Optimus, are we ever glad to see you," said Air Raid.

"Sentinel's gone mad. He turned most of Manhattan's machines into Cybertronians and now he's holding the other Autobots at gunpoint. We managed to escape but Sentinel has taken over the island. All the humans have been forced into Central Park," said Arcee.

"What are you planning Sentinel?" Optimus asked himself.

"Hey, did either of you see Megatron? He took Sam and Carly," Lennox asked Air Raid and Arcee.

"I did notice two humans on top of the second tallest building city and they were being guarded by Skywarp," said Air Raid.

"That has to be them. Megatron is daring us to attack. As soon as we do, he'll have them killed," said Optimus. Bumblebee moaned.

"Then what do we do?" asked Epps.

"Someone needs to move ahead of us and rescue them if possible," said Optimus.

"Optimus, there's one more thing. Ultra Magnus is working with Sentinel and the Decepticons," said Arcee.

Optimus was silent for a moment and then suddenly, punched through a nearby building in anger. "My two oldest friends. What has happened to you both?" he said. The other Autobots were hesistant to say anything at the moment, they've never seen Optimus so angry so before.

"What's Sentinel hoping to accomplish with all of this? We know he's got the Pillars now but what's his endgame?" asked Lennox.

Then it came to Optimus. He knew it had to be the reason because he knew Sentinel and how he thought. "He's going to use the Pillars to power the Cube. No matter how identical it is, it's not as powerful as the AllSpark. He needs more power and the Pillars provide just that. Perhaps more than enough to encompass this entire world."

Megatron landed next to Sentinel as the Autobot Commander was hooking cables into the Pillars. "I trust your little errand is complete?" asked Sentinel.

"Nothing that needs mentioning any further. The humans have been completely crippled. No one will be able to stop us now. How long until it is operational?" said Megatron.

"The process will take time. The power transfer must be precise or we risk destroying the Cube," said Sentinel as he attached the Pillar cables to the Cube. "Once it reaches maximum power, we only require my touch to activate it and then the effect will be worldwide. Every machine on this planet will become one of us. They will harvest Earth's resources and then, we can return to Cybertron and rebuild our home."

(I would have made this one longer but I wanted more time to write the action scenes. Hope you enjoyed and please review.)


	12. Chapter XII

(I read a rumor somewhere on the internet that originally Sentinel Prime's character was going to be called Ultra Magnus. I don't know about anyone else but if that happened and they made Ultra Magnus the main villain of Dark of the Moon, I would have been pissed.)

Skywarp tapped his fingers on the rooftop, beginning to leave holes. This job was extremely boring. Watching the two creatures talk, shutter in fear, and the always disgusting cuddling made the Decepticon want to vomit energon. He almost wanted to flick the two insects off the building right now and be rid of them. But Megatron wanted to make sure that Optimus could watch them die.

Suddenly, a noise caught his attention. He glanced upwards to see a motorcycle flying off the upper roof of the building right towards him. Before Skywarp could react, it hit him square in the face. The blow knocked him off balance, falling off the building. He managed to regain his sense in time to grip the rooftop, hanging off the side.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes as a blue motorcycle came to a halt next to him and Carly. A moment ago, it knocked a Decepticon several times its own size off the building. Arcee may have been smaller than most of the other Autobots but certainly not in guts.

"Get on," said Arcee. Sam and Carly quickly complied as Skywarp started to climb back up. Two straps wrapped around their waists, holding them in place. "I'm afraid we're taking the quick way down,"

"Wait a minute, quick way?" gulped Sam as Arcee rolled towards the edge of the rooftop. Two thrusters transformed behind her. "Oh no no no no no," said Sam, realizing what she meant.

Arcee tilted over the edge and her thrusters fired up. Sam and Carly both screamed as Arcee shot downward, literally riding down the side of the building. Skywarp fired his pulse cannons and missiles, shattering windows and walls sections around them. Towards the bottom two flaps opened up on Arcee's sides and fired, causing her to level out with the ground as she hit the pavement at the bottom.

They were still going incredibly fast and rightfully so, Skywarp dropped in behind them. Arcee drove into a subway entrance as Skywarp crash to the ground, driving his hand through to grab them. Sam screamed as the Cons fingers closed in but stopped at the last second. His hand couldn't fit through any further.

Sam found himself still screaming though as Arcee came to a stop as the subway platforms below. A moment later, he managed to get himself under control. Carly threw him a look, she stopped screaming a while back. "You scream like a guy," said Arcee.

"That…was…insane," said Sam, somewhat shaking.

"Well if I have to do it again, you're buying a ticket first. Maybe I can start a business wall grinding," laughed Arcee. She drove them into the subway tunnels, almost pitch black except for Arcee's headlights.

"Where are we going?" asked Carly.

"I'm getting you two off the island. Now that you two are safe, Optimus and the others can stop playing secret agents and start kicking some exhaust ports," said Arcee.

"I knew he was coming," smiled Sam. His smile quickly faded when Arcee's lights caught movement up ahead. Something massive was moving through the subway tunnels. Correction, the tunnels weren't big enough for it so it was moving through walls and the tracks. The massive object turned its head, a leech-like mouth filled with moving blades. It was Shockwave's Driller.

"Wrong way wrong way," gulped Sam.

"Hang on!" yelled Arcee. She turned around and sped off, the massive Driller ripping through the tunnels behind them. Despite Arcee's speed, the massive monstrosity was gaining on them.

"There's a platform up ahead," said Carly. As soon as they reached, Arcee fired her rocket boosters launching them right onto the platform and cruising up the ramp way. They shot out of the exit just before the Driller exploded through the concrete a second later. Despite its speed underground, Arcee managed to weave around buildings. Mobility the Driller did not have.

Arcee finally came to a stop when the Driller was no longer in sight. "No offense but I'm not buying tickets to that ride again," said Sam.

* * *

><p>"<em>Optimus I've got them,"<em> reported Arcee over the com. Optimus emerged from an alleyway, no longer hiding.

"Get Sam and Carly off the island," he ordered. He pulled out his ion blaster and transformed his other hand into an axe.

"_What about you?"_ asked Arcee.

"I'm going to have words with Sentinel," said Optimus. He walked down the streets, every machine quickly scrambled out of his way. None of them dared attack him. Either they were afraid or Sentinel wanted him to come to him.

"_Prime that's insane. He's probably got himself surrounded with the Cons and Megatron. You won't stand a chance,"_ protested Ironhide.

"This ends now," said Optimus before cutting off his com.

* * *

><p>"Prime do you read me? Prime? Dammit it!" yelled Ironhide. Optimus was going to get himself killed. He turned back to Bumblebee, Epps, and Lennox.<p>

"What do we do?" asked Epps.

"Like it or not, we need to stick to the plan. We need to find the rest of the Autobots and free them. Hopefully Optimus can hold out until then," said Ironhide. Then he noticed someone was missing, correction two were missing. "Where's Wheelie and Brains?"

* * *

><p>"Oh man how could you get us lost?" yelled Wheelie.<p>

"I don't know!" snapped Brains.

"How could you be lost in a city that has streets names like 34th Street? Second Avenue? You know, streets with numbers for names? Not to mention, how hard could it be to follow a bunch of giant twenty plus foot robots?" shot back Wheelie.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Brains.

The two continued arguing back and forth and came to a halt when they noticed they next to Battery Park. Still beached onshore was Omega Supreme.

* * *

><p>Skywarp was thrown into the side of a building. Megatron stepped forward and kicked him in chest, sending him flying once more. The Decepticon leader didn't take news of Skywarp's failure well. "You incompetent useless scrap metal! I give you one simple assignment and you failed me!" yelled Megatron.<p>

Megatron picked Skywarp up, holding him by the neck. "Find those fleshlings and bring me back their heads or don't bother returning," he ordered.

"Yes master," gasped Skywarp as Megatron tossed him aside. The Seeker transformed and shot into the air.

"Useless," growled Megatron as he headed back to where Sentinel was standing alongside Ultra Magnus. They watched the Cube begin to get brighter, a sign of its power increase.

"Having trouble with your grunts?" chuckled Magnus. Megatron sneered at him but said nothing.

"It is almost time," said Sentinel. Starscream dropped down beside them, transforming into his robot form.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Optimus has been sighted. He is heading here," said Starscream.

"Then signal the…" Megatron said before Sentinel stopped him.

"No. I will deal with him," said Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked down Broadway, passing by Protoforms of various size and shape. They all moved aside, none of them daring to challenge him. Then they all transformed into their vehicle modes and left, leaving only Optimus and one other transformer on the street. Sentinel Prime.<p>

"Optimus I knew you would come," said Sentinel.

"Why Sentinel? How could you turn against everything you swore to uphold? Everything you taught me?" asked Optimus.

"Things like freedom and rights are illusionary concepts Optimus. They don't exist in nature, only in our minds. They may sound good but when they become detrimental to survival, they must be purged," said Sentinel.

"That's not what you taught me. You said freedom was the right of all sentient beings. That all life was precious," countered Optimus.

"You think I enjoy the death and damaged I've done? It brings me no joy to see what is happening but I will carry out my duty to my race. Remember your oath Optimus? To keep fighting until all are one? I am about to fulfill that oath. Reuniting the Autobots and Decepticons, ending the Great War, rebuilding our race and our world. You most of all should understand that. You should be at my side, helping me restore Cybertron to its glory," said Sentinel.

"You've twisted our oaths. Can't you see what you've become Sentinel? Look around you, you've become the very thing you fought against in the Great War. You've become Megatron," said Optimus.

"Megatron was right Optimus. Look at the histories of our race and that of the humans. How many times have we all killed one another for the most pointless of reasons? The most heinous of crimes? The only cure for the madness is to take away freedom," said Sentinel.

Optimus lowered his head, knowing he couldn't talk his friend out of this. "I had hoped to talk you out of this old friend. I'm sorry it has come to this," he said.

"As am I Optimus. But if you will not join me or stay out of my way, I cannot let you stand," said Sentinel, with the same look of regret in his face that Optimus had. Sentinel drew his Rust cannon but held it to his side. He held it up and dropped it to the ground. He was challenging Optimus to a duel, no firearms. Optimus tossed aside his Ion Blaster and transformed his gun hand into an axe.

"One shall stand one shall fall," said Optimus. Sentinel pulled out his shield and double edged sword.

Sentinel was the first to strike, charging forward. He swung his blade high, aiming for Optimus's head. Optimus ducked underneath it and swung his axe hand. Sentinel blocked it with his shield and brought his blade up in an uppercut motion. Optimus stepped back, avoid the slash but Sentinel continued spinning and used the momentum to deliver a back-kick that knocked Optimus into a nearby building.

"It is time for your final lesson my student. You were always the bravest of us but you could never make the hard decisions. That is why you were never the right one to lead the Autobots," said Sentinel. He dashed forward using his shield to block another attack from Optimus and shoved him against a building, trapping him. Sentinel attempted to stab the trapped Optimus but he managed to grab Sentinel's blade arm, stopping it.

"You have to be born a Prime. That was what we were all taught but they were wrong. A Prime is chosen by whomever follows the legacy of our ancestors. You're no Prime Sentinel, you're nothing but a Decepticon," shot back Optimus. The comment angered Sentinel and allowed Optimus to kick against the building, shoving Sentinel off him.

Sentinel staggered back, using his shield to block Optimus's barrages of attacks.

* * *

><p>"Once we reach the river, just hold on tight. I don't expect the Cons to give us a peaceful swim," Arcee told her two humans passengers. They had been moving slowly through alleyways and back roads towards the East River, hoping to avoid attention.<p>

"Can't you just transform into a jet ski or something?" asked Sam.

"Yeah but that still doesn't mean…" Arcee said. A series of explosions knocked Arcee into the air, sending Sam and Carly flying of her. When Arcee's managed to regain her senses, she saw Skywarp dropping from the sky. He put one foot on top of her, pinning her arms as well as starting to crush her.

"What's wrong? Don't like surprise attacks when they happen to you?" laughed Skywarp. The Decepticon turned his attention to the humans. They started running only for two more Cons to drop from the sky. Starscream and Thundercracker.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought a few friends with me," smirked Skywarp.

"Two live human autopsies coming up," laughed Thundercracker, transforming his hands into chainsaws.

"No where left to run boy. This time you die!" yelled Starscream.

A jet came flying in behind Starscream, hitting him at full speed. The blow shot the Seeker forward, sending him crashing into Thundercracker. The jet when transformed and delivered a kick to Skywarp's face. The blow knocked the Con off of Arcee, freeing her. Air Raid had arrived. "You Cons give a bad name to target practice," he laughed before transforming and flying off.

"After him!" yelled Starscream. The three Seekers transformed and chased after the Autobot. Sam and Carly quickly rushed to Arcee's side.

"Are you alright?" asked Carly.

Arcee tried to get up but it felt like her chest was breaking up. She dropped back down. "Skywarp did more damage than I thought. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to get you two out of here," she said.

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus climbed up a building, seeking a better perspective of the battle. He could only watch in horror as Optimus and Sentinel exchanged blows, each one attempting to gain the upper hand and then go for the killing blow. Magnus didn't root for or against either one of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus swung his axe again, Sentinel deflecting it aside with his sword. But this time, Sentinel brought his shield up in an uppercut and knocked the axe out of Optimus's hand. Still in motion, he spun around into a tornado kick that hit Optimus in the face. Optimus stumbled back into a building. Sentinel launched forward, sending his sword right into Optimus's shoulder and impaling him to the building.<p>

With a simple motion, Sentinel pulled his sword along with Optimus's arm right out of his socket. Sentinel then slammed his shield into Optimus's face, knocking him to the ground. "You were my greatest student. The prodigal son I was always proud of but if killing you brings about the salvation of our kind then I have no choice," said Sentinel. He raised his sword, ready to deliver the killing blow.

(I'm evil for stopping at a cliffhanger like this but that's the point of cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed and as always review.)


	13. Chapter XIII

(It's finally completed. I would have updated sooner but I wanted to finish the story off with a single chapter instead of many.)

Bumblebee came to a screeching halt in front of Sam, Carly, and Arcee. Lennox and Epps jumped out before Bee transformed into his robot form. "Are you two alright?" asked Lennox. Bumblebee held up his hand in front of Sam. He smiled and gave Bee a high five.

"C'mon we've got to get the two of you and Arcee out of here," said Epps. Bumblebee reached down and picked up Arcee. Epps heard movement behind him and turned with his weapon held high. Dozens of small transformers of various sizes and shapes all rushed toward him. He pulled the trigger and a rapid series of energy blasts shot out of the barrel. Within seconds, the microbots were nothing but scrap. "I know what I want for Christmas now," Epps said to himself. Hundreds of microbots swarmed into the alleyway, erasing the smile off of Epps.

"Move!" yelled Lennox. Everyone turned and rushed into the streets where even more micros were waiting. They were everywhere. Running down the street, crawling on buildings, some even flying. It was like a swarm of ants.

"Okay now what?" shouted Epps, firing at anything that moved.

Bumblebee transformed into his stealth force mode with Arcee clinging on top of him. "Get in," said Bumblebee. Everyone jumped inside of him before he sped off right into the mechanical horde. To his credit, Bee managed to run a substantial amount but several managed to cling on to him and climb up his structure. Bee screamed in pain as they started cutting into him.

"Bee open the door," said Lennox. Bumblebee opened his passenger door and Lennox leaned out, firing his weapon at several on the side. Arcee pulled out her cannon and blasted the others off. After a few more seconds, they emerged safely out of the horde. Thousands of microbots transformed into flight mode and chased after them.

* * *

><p>All of the Autobot prisoners grumbled amongst themselves, each on their knees and with a protoform or two guarding a bot. "Do you know what the first thing I'm going to do to you once I get out here?" Cliffjumper asked his captors.<p>

"You're assuming that you're getting out of here alive," countered a Protoform.

"You're the one not getting out of here alive!" shouted a voice down an alley. A black truck emerged from it as high speed, soaring into the air. Cliffjumper's guard doesn't have time to react before the truck rams right into a building, crushing him to death. The truck transforms into Ironhide, pulling out his cannons and firing away.

The distraction is all the Autobots need to break loose and attack. Within a matter of seconds, all the Protoforms were either dead or dying. "What took you so long? Getting slow in your old age?" Warpath chuckled.

"Still better then you," countered Ironhide. The two bots punched each other's fists.

"Ironhide, Sentinel betrayed us," said Ratchet.

"I know. He orchestrated everything with Megatron from the naval attack on the island to taking over this city with the Decepticons. Sentinel's been colluding with Megatron since they were on Cybertron," explained Ironhide.

"What?" was the universal reaction from all the Autobots.

"_This is Air Raid to any of you bots down there. I could use some help right now,"_ came Air Raid's voice over the radio.

* * *

><p>Air Raid spun, twisted, and turned as much as he could but the three Decepticon Seekers were still chipping pieces of him away with their gunfire. He shot down to building level, swerving around skyscrapers to try and avoid his pursuers.<p>

"You think a few fancy moves will save you Autobot? Die!" yelled Starscream. The three Seekers launched swarms of missiles. Building all around Air Raid exploded, with a few missiles hitting him. The Autobot screamed in pain as he crashed onto the street below.

He transformed into his robot form just before Starscream landed right on top of him. Thundercracker and Skywarp landed nearby as Starscream stepped on Air Raid's head. "I get first dibs on trophies. His head is mine. You two can have the rest," said Starscream.

A missile hit Starscream in chest, knocking him to the ground. Breakaway and Silver Bolt flew in vehicle modes right towards the Seekers firing away. Skywarp and Thundercracker avoided the missile fire and shot up into the air, charging at their opponents. The four collided, knocking them all to the ground.

Thundercracker got to his feet and immediately went after Breakaway. Thundercracker used his shock cannon as a baton in one hand along with a chainsaw blade in the other. Breakaway avoided his attacks and delivered a spinning elbow strike to Thundercracker's face. Breakaway then transformed his two hands into swords. He charged in but Thundercracker managed to fight back, keeping the Autobot's attacks at bay.

Silver Bolt fired his thrusters and tackled Skywarp into a building. Skywarp activated his own thrusters and tackled the Autobot into the building opposite. The two then fired both their thrusters as the same time and went flying into the air, both punching and kicking the other.

Starscream got back to his feet and aimed his cannon up at Silverbolt and Skywarp. He hesitated for a moment as the two flyers were spinning around, making it almost impossible to hit the Autobot and miss his Seeker comrade. Then Starscream smiled and fired regardless. The missiles impacted both flyers, sending flying to the ground. "Sorry Skywarp but sometimes sacrifices are necessary," said Starscream who didn't feel an ounce of guilt.

Starscream turned his attention back to Air Raid. He kicked the Autobot in the head and transformed his arm into a drill. With a simple slash, the Seeker took off Air Raid's right arm. The Autobot screamed in pain. He prepared to finish him off before an energy blast hit him in the skull, taking a portion of his jaw. The Seeker screamed before transforming and quickly retreating as Bumblebee came roaring up to Air Raid.

Breakaway continued dueling with Thundercracker. The two clashed their weapons, setting sparks and electric bolts everywhere. Thundercracker charged forward only to for Breakaway to fire his thrusters, leaping over him. Positioning his thrusters over the Seeker's head as he traveled underneath him, the Autobot fired his thrusters again. The blast took off part of Thundercracker's face and knocking him to the ground.

The Seeker crawled on all fours, weakened and struggling to get away. Breakaway landed on top of him, impaling one on his swords through the Decepticon's back. Thundercracker screamed in pain just as Breakaway shoved his other sword through the back of the Seeker's head, exiting through his mouth. The Autobot lifted the sword upwards, cutting Thundercracker's head in half. The two halves dropped to the ground next to the now lifeless body.

Lennox and Epps quickly exited Bumblebee and approached the bodies of Silver Bolt and Skywarp. Both of the transformers were heavily damaged and could barely move. The two soldiers aimed their weapons at the helpless Decepticon. "This is for Edwards Air Force Base you son of a bitch," said Lennox. The two fired their rifles at Skywarp's head, destroying it and killing him.

Arcee rolled off of Bumblebee and limped over to Air Raid. "He's hurt bad but he should be okay," said Arcee.

Breakaway quickly joined the group and checked on Silver Bolt. "Hang on buddy. We'll get you some help," said Breakaway.

"Spark…fading…honor…to serve…with…," whispered Silver Bolt before his optics went dark along with his life.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Breakaway. He turned his cannons on Skywarp's lifeless body and fired away with mindless rage. Bumblebee tackled him, trying to calm him down. Breakaway fought against him for a moment before dropping to his hands and knees. "I knew Silver Bolt my whole existence. Our Protoforms came online at the same moment. We did everything together," he cried out.

"You can mourn him later but right now we need your help. We need to get him, Arcee, Sam, and Carly out of here," said Lennox.

"Uh guys," gulped Sam. He pointed towards a massive swarm of microbots flying towards them.

"I'll distract them. You get the others out of here," said Breakaway. He transformed into his vehicle mode and shot straight into the horde.

* * *

><p>Sentinel lifted up his sword, preparing for the final blow to his former student. It pained him that it had come to this but being a leader meant making difficult and sometimes painful decisions. This had to be the most painful of all. "Farewell my student. May Primus show mercy on you," Suddenly, a hammer flew in and knocked Sentinel's sword right out of his hand. Sentinel turned in shock to see it returning to Ultra Magnus. His most loyal soldier had just betrayed him. "Magnus!" yelled Sentinel.<p>

Magnus turned and fired his missile launchers at the Decepticons below him. The attack killed several and stunned Megatron. Magnus leaped down and grabbed the Cube, ripping the Pillars cables out. "What are you doing?" shouted Sentinel.

"What I know is right!" shouted back Magnus. He transformed into his vehicle mode and drove right over Megatron towards Optimus. Sentinel tried to jump in front of him but Magnus transformed and leaped right over him. Magnus slammed the Cube down on Optimus's body. Instantly Optimus began to convulse but also heal, his lost arm regenerating. "Forgive me Optimus. I should have never doubted you," said Magnus.

Suddenly an energy blast hit him in the back, sending him spinning to the ground. Sentinel turned to see an angry Megatron with his fusion cannon smoking. "No more games. We kill them both," said the Decepticon Commander. Megatron transformed into his flight mode and shot right into Optimus, the two wrestling with each other down the street.

"I expected better from you Magnus," said Sentinel as he picked up his sword and Rust cannon.

"And I expected you not to go this far but yet you did," countered Magnus, getting to his feet.

"If you are not with me then die!" yelled Sentinel. He fired his Rust cannon. Magnus jumped out of the way as the rust blast impacted a building, eating away at the metallic supports inside and causing it to collapse. Magnus returned fire with his missile cannons. Sentinel blocked them with his shield, causing him to stagger back but otherwise unharmed.

Magnus transformed into his vehicle and drove off. "Give me that Cube back!" yelled Sentinel. He transformed and chased after him.

* * *

><p>"So that's the plan? Just fight every Con we see and shoot 'em?" Jolt asked Ironhide.<p>

"Pretty much," shrugged Ironhide.

"I like it," said Cliffjumper.

"Me too. Where should we start?" asked Warpath. An energy blast flew by his head. Everyone quickly took cover as dozens of Protoforms rushed in.

"Here's a nice place to start. Split up and take out anything that attacks you," said Ironhide. He was the first to move, rushing out and firing his dual cannons.

"You better save some for me," Warpath shouted at him, using his massive arm cannon to clear the way for Ironhide. Cliffjumper and Sideswipe skated on their wheels, slashing at every Protoform they passed by with Sideswipe's swords and Cliffjumper's sharpened knuckles. Ratchet climbed to the top of a building along with the Twins and provided cover fire. Mirage tossed out his cable daggers, hitting two Protoforms in the face and pulled their heads off.

The Autobots quickly scattered as the ground exploded, the Driller tearing its way up. With a swipe of its tail, the building Ratchet and the Twins were on came crashing down. Shockwave emerged from the top of the beast. He jumped off and motioned for his pet to continue the attack.

"Are you alright?" Ironhide asked Ratchet as the two took cover.

"It'll take more than a falling building to kill me. How in Primus are we going to take that thing out?" replied Ratchet. The Driller demolished every building in sight, making room for itself along with trying to kill any Autobot it could find.

Jolt climbed a nearby skyscraper and leaped off the rooftop, landing on the Driller's back. His shot his electro whips into the back of the Driller's head and started shocking the beast while riding it like a rodeo. "YEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jolt as the Driller tried to twist and turn, struggling to get him off.

"I said leave some for me!" shouted Warpath, charging straight towards the Driller.

"Warpath!" yelled Ironhide.

The Driller noticed the charging Autobots and shot towards him. Warpath jumped into the air towards the mouth as he transformed into his vehicle mode. Just as he reached inside the beast's mouth, he fired his primary cannon. The blast ripped through the Driller mouth and leaving a massive hole in the back of its head where Warpath safely flew through. The Driller moaned and then dropped to the ground motionless.

All the Autobots started at Warpath is shock. "To make things fair, that will only count as one," laughed the large Autobot as he transformed back into his robot mode. A blast hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Shockwave stepped onto the remains of his pet and he was pissed. Jolt dashed towards him but Shockwave transformed one of his arms into a sword and sliced Jolt's electro whips off before stabbing the Autobot in the chest. The Decepticon kicked Jolt away, lifeless. "Kill them all!" shouted Shockwave as numerous other Protoforms and Decepticons emerged, firing away as they closed in.

* * *

><p>Breakaway shot up into the upper atmosphere, luring the minicons with him. They nibbled away at him but he kept going. Eventually he reached the upper atmosphere and the small robots all froze up. "Somebody forgot to make your bodies ice proof," mocked Breakaway as his pursuers dropped back to the Earth. Now it was time to deal with one more problem. He soared towards a satellite and fired his missiles.<p>

Soundwave quickly detached before the missiles hit and flew off. Breakaway would have followed but at the moment, he was too weak to fight the Decepticon in a one on one fight.

* * *

><p>Cliffjumper rushed in and tackled Barricade. He caught the Decepticon in a headlock and pulled his head right off. Cliffjumper held the head up. "Not so tough now are ya?" he mocked before tossing the head aside.<p>

Sideswipe impaled Crankcase in the chest and sliced off his head. The Twins managed to pull an injured Warpath away while Ratchet covered them. Shockwave and Ironhide's optics never wavered from one another. Shockwave motioned for the others to move away as he approached his opponent.

"Let's see how well you'll last without Optimus," challenged Shockwave. Ironhide put away his cannons as did Shockwave. Suddenly, Shockwave pulled his cannon back out and fired. Ironhide leaped over the blast and rolled right up to Shockwave. He delivered an uppercut that dislodged Shockwave's single optic from his face. Shockwave still managed to grab Ironhide and slam his head through a building. He held the Autobot up against it before his optic retracted into his head. He picked Ironhide and tossed into another building, causing it to collapse.

"That's what I thought," laughed Shockwave. Ironhide transformed into his truck form and shot right into the Decepticon, ramming right through the opposite building.

"You were saying?" retorted Ironhide, transforming back to robot mode.

"Ironhide! Fall back! There's too many of them!" shouted Ratchet. The enemy fire from the Protoforms and Decepticons were becoming impossible to avoid and Ironhide was forced to retreat. The Autobots made their way back to the FDR highway and took cover underneath it as enemy forces swarmed all around them.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think we are really screwed," gulped Mudflap.

"I think that's an understatement," said Skids.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mirage.

"We go out like Autobots," said Ironhide. The others nodded to him in agreement. Just as they were about to rush from cover, Omega Supreme emerged from the river behind them and transformed into his robot form. He fired his multiple weapons at the Decepticons. It was a complete massacre with nearly every Protoform and Con destroyed in seconds.

"Retreat!" yelled Shockwave, rushing away with what few survivors remained. The Autobots glanced up at the massive behemoth completely speechless.

"Targets eliminated. Victory achieved," said Omega Supreme.

"Hey guys!" waved Wheelie and Brains from on top of the giant machine's head.

"We ended up inside this big guy and decided to reprogram him a little," said Brains.

"Omega Supreme allegiance: Autobots," said Omega.

* * *

><p>Megatron let loose his rage upon Optimus, punching him in the face over and over again. The Prime had interfered with his plans for the last time. And this time, no upgrades from Jetfire were going to save him. Megatron transformed one of his arms into a sword and slashed at Optimus's face. Optimus's blade arm shot up and deflected it away.<p>

"How ironic. I rebelled against the Primes and now the last Prime has converted to my way of thinking," mocked Megatron.

"There's only one true Prime now," said Optimus. The two exchanged blows. Megatron grabbed hold of Optimus's axe attachment and ripped it off. Optimus retaliated with an uppercut with sharpened knuckles. The blow took part of Megatron's jaw off. The Decepticon leader retaliated with a spinning back elbow, knocking Optimus's faceplates off. Optimus twisted into a tornado kick that knocked Megatron to the ground.

Optimus leaped towards him as Megatron leaped to his feet. The two launched their swords at each other and to both their shocks, they both hit. Optimus hit Megatron in the chest but the Decepticon had done the same. The two leaders stumbled back, both clenching the swords sticking out of their chests. Optimus pulled it out first and immediately energon began to leak. Megatron was already leaking energon and knew better than to pull it out or makes things worse.

Optimus stumbled against a building, leaning against it while clenching his wound. Megatron dropped to a knee, weakened. The two looked at each other, waiting to see who would make the next move.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime transformed into robot mode and tackled Ultra Magnus off the road. Magnus transformed as well and used his hammer to knock Sentinel's rust cannon away before he could fire it. Sentinel drew his sword and shield. Magnus grabbed Sentinel's sword arm, blocking it but Sentinel knocked his hammer away with the shield.<p>

Magnus head-butted Sentinel and then kicked him away. He held out his hand and the hammer flew back into it. Magnus fired his missile cannons, hitting Sentinel's shield but knocking him to the ground. Magnus leaped onto him, holding him down while swinging his hammer at Sentinel's head. Sentinel blocked the hammer with his sword and then swung his legs around, tripping Magnus off his feet. Sentinel tossed his shield away as he got to his feet. He used both hands drive his sword at Magnus's chest. Ultra managed to catch the sword at the last second, the two struggling to take control of it.

Sentinel kicked it away and grabbed Magnus by the neck. He lifted his former protégé to his feet and started punching him in the head and chest. Magnus threw a punch but Sentinel ducked underneath it and grabbed both of Magnus's missile launchers, ripping them off. Magnus summoned his hammer and swung around, hitting Sentinel in the chest. The blow knocked him back. Magnus swung again but this time Sentinel caught it.

"Can't you understand what I'm trying to do Magnus? The sacrifices I've made? I'm trying to save our race. You understood sacrifice and duty more than Optimus ever did!" yelled Sentinel.

"I know. Forgive me," said Magnus. He managed to gain leverage and shove Sentinel away. Sentinel rolled away to avoid getting hit. Magnus rushed towards him only to realize too late that Sentinel managed to get his hand on his Rust cannon. He fired, hitting Magnus in the leg. Magnus dropped to the ground, pulling his leg off before the rust spread out of his leg. He then tossed the rusting leg right at Sentinel. The leg bounced of his cannon arm, the rust spreading onto it. Sentinel quickly grabbed his sword and severed his cannon arm.

"Was this worth it? Betraying those who would call you brothers? Those who would follow you into the mouth of Unicron?" shouted Magnus, pulling out the Cube and holding it up.

"Hand it over," warned Sentinel.

Magnus summoned his hammer and dropped the Cube to the ground. He held up the hammer to smash it.

"NOO! Don't! It's the only hope of restoring Cybertron. The home that you failed to protect. If you destroy it, you'll never redeem yourself!" shouted Sentinel.

Magnus glared at him. "I didn't fail Cybertron and I won't fail this planet!" he yelled before slamming his hammer down on the Cube.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron were knocked off their feet by a powerful shockwave. Every building in the city shook and cracked along with a blinding flash of light. Optimus quickly got back to his feet and limped towards the source of the explosion. He knew that was the direction Magnus and Sentinel went.<p>

He didn't have to go far before seeing the epicenter. Sentinel had both legs and arms but was still alive. Magnus was so charred and damaged that Optimus couldn't believe he was still online. "Optimus…did…we…win?" asked Magnus.

"Yes old friend. You did good Magnus Prime," Optimus said. Calling him a Prime brought one last smile from Magnus's before his optics went dark. Optimus turned his attention to Sentinel.

"Optimus. I had to betray you," pleaded Sentinel as Optimus picked up the Rust Cannon.

"You didn't just betray me, you betrayed your friends. You betrayed your soldiers. You betrayed every Prime and every Autobot who ever existed," spat Optimus.

"No Optimus!" shouted Sentinel before Optimus shot him in the chest. Sentinel's body disintegrated within seconds. Suddenly, something tackled him from behind. Megatron was screaming in fury.

"You just destroyed our last chance to restore Cybertron!" he shouted while punching Optimus again and again like a wild animal. He grabbed Optimus by the neck and started to squeeze. "DIE!" he continued to scream while trying to rip Prime's head off.

Optimus couldn't wrestle Megatron's hand away. He quickly grabbed the sword still lodged in Megatron's chest and ripped it out. The Decepticon gasped in pain just before Optimus shoved the sword into his face. Megatron slumped to the ground, lifeless. Everything started going dark. His power cells were being depleted rapidly and he was too weak to move. Optimus swore he could hear someone approaching him as he turned his head to see Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and all the rest of the Autobots rushing towards him before it all went dark.

Two days later

Optimus stood on the deck of Omega Supreme, holding the remains of Ultra Magnus. All the rest of the Autobots stood around him saluting. "A great light in the Universe had gone out. A Prime has fallen my brothers and we stand here now to honor his sacrifice. May his soul return to the Matrix and let us never forget that the title of Prime is not born but is earned. Through dedication, bravery, and the willingness to make the ultimate sacrifice," said Optimus. One by one, the Autobots began all moved out of the way as Optimus walked past them towards the edge. "We commend your remains now to this world that you fought to save. Farewell brother," he said before dropping the remains into the ocean.

Things were hardly perfect. Many Decepticons escaped and the humans no longer openly accepted the Autobots. They were no longer welcome in any country or nation. The death and destruction in New York had everyone terrified and angry. The public blamed both the Autobots and Decepticons for it. Despite being forsaken by the humans, the Autobots would continue to protect them as long as a single Decepticon was on this planet. They lost good friends. Jolt, Silver Bolt, and Ultra Magnus. Optimus knew others might follow the same fate but that won't deter the Autobots from their duty. The day that they forsake this world will never come.

* * *

><p>Megatron awakened from his slumber to find himself in a dark place. "Where am I? What's going on?" he shouted. The last thing he remembered was Prime shoving a sword in his face. Megatron glanced around and realized he was strapped to a chair.<p>

"Good. You're awake. Your repairs and upgrades are complete," said a black colored transformer who entered view. Megatron struggled with his restraints and ripped them right off. He got to his feet and then realized his body completely different.

"What did you do to me?" shouted Megatron.

"It was not I but my master who did that," said the transformer. Megatron was about to attack him before metallic tendrils shot out of the floor and wrapped around Megatron's wrists and ankles.

Lights inside the room came on, revealing a massive chamber that could probably hold an entire human city. The tendrils lifted up Megatron as least several hundred feet to a transforming wall. It changed into a thousand foot tall face.

"My servant Cyclonus speaks the truth. I have brought you back from the dead to serve my whim." said the face.

"Megatron serves no one!" shouted Megatron. That got him a painful shock.

"You are Megatron no longer. Megatron was weak and pathetic. You are now my champion and herald. My Galvatron," said the face.

"Who are you?" asked Megatron.

"I am your master, your savior, your god. I am Unicron," said the face.

(Finally done. With how hectic my life is right now, I'm amazed I have anytime to write anymore. Hopefully I'll get the sequel up and running soon. Hope you liked this story and will check out Transformers End of the World went I finally post it.)


End file.
